Just Friends
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto ocurre luego de la explosión en la casa de Kate, promediando la segunda temporada... Rick le pide ayuda a Kate para conquistar a la mujer de su vida... disfruten! Ultimo Capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Mes nuevo, historia nueva. Qué lindo será tener episodios todas las semanas! Hace unos cuantos días que preparo esta historia, espero que les guste... para ponerlos al corriente, esto ocurre durante la segunda temporada, luego de que la casa de Kate explotara... denle una oportunidad, estoy segura de no defraudarlos!  
**

**Just friends**

Kate colocó toda su ropa en el nuevo placard de su nueva casa… habían pasado demasiadas cosas esos meses… pero se sentía renovada, feliz… bueno, no feliz… pero más tranquila…

Se había tomado el día libre… sus compañeros la habían felicitado por eso y Castle había dicho que se retiraría un poco a seguir con su libro…

Castle… era increíble como el tipo se había metido en su vida… pero ella no podía estar más que agradecida de que él la hubiese salvado cuando su casa explotó, le hubiese dado su apoyo, y su casa cuando ella no tenía donde ir y por supuesto… le hubiese devuelto el reloj de su padre, sano y salvo…

Después de todo, y contra todo pronóstico, Castle no había sido solo una pesadilla en su vida… Le caía bien… él la ayudaba, y no le pedía nada… y, como le había dicho la agente Shaw, ese equipo que formaban, era bastante atípico, pero daba resultado…

Kate sonrió. Y tampoco estaba mal Castle… tenía unos ojos increíbles y ella, secretamente, siempre había fantaseado con él cuando solo lo conocía como autor… y luego, cuando lo conoció en persona, se desanimó un poco con su fama de playboy… pero después se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo apreciaba y en verdad lo quería cerca para cuando pudiera atrapar al asesino de su madre… como le había hecho saber unos meses antes…

Además… ellos no tenían absolutamente nada en común… venían de mundos totalmente distintos… él era un escritor famoso, ella una simple policía… y en otro momento, seguramente, Kate hubiera echado mano a su oportunidad de estar con alguien, porque él le había ofrecido salir… pero se daba cuenta de que las cosas no tendrían vuelta atrás y egoístamente… no quería perder esa conexión tan especial que tenían…

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Cuando se acercó a abrir, un poco desarreglada, con unos joggings de franela y una remera amplia con el hombro caído color turquesa, abrió los ojos enormes al ver delante de ella un gran ramo de flores… y detrás, la cara de Castle, sonriente…

-Hey…- dijo él mirando hacia adentro con curiosidad.

-Hey… Castle…- dijo ella sorprendida y aceptó el ramo que él le entregaba- pensé que estarías escribiendo…- agregó.

-Bueno… estaba… pero se me ocurrió venir a curiosear… y por lo que veo… tienes una hermosa casa…- dijo mirando por detrás de su hombro.

-Sí… bueno… recién me estoy mudando…- dijo ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó él.

-No, creo que ya está todo resuelto… ¿quieres pasar? Te ofreceré algo para tomar…- dijo y él la siguió, luego de cerrar la puerta.

-Hermoso lugar…- dijo y sonrió cuando ella lo miró.

-Gracias…- dijo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Escucha…- dijo él cuando ella le dejó una botella de cerveza delante, se habían sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

-Dime…

-Tú sabes que a pesar de que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho, tenemos confianza…

-Sí, así es…- ella trató de leerlo pero no pudo.

-El caso es que… durante todo este tiempo, me has visto entrar y salir de relaciones sin sentido…

-Es cierto…- sacudió la cabeza Kate.

-Y tengo que reconocer que gracias a ti… me estoy dando cuenta de que la vida es más importante y que tengo que buscar…- Rick aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose incapaz de explicarse correctamente- encontrar una relación que realmente sea importante…

-Así es…- dijo ella y arrugó la nariz, no tenía idea de a donde se dirigía él con lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Podrías decir que somos lo suficientemente cercanos como para considerarnos amigos?

-Bueno… tengo un concepto bastante estricto de la amistad… pero supongo que sí… has estado en más momentos complicados que mi propia familia, pero… ¿cuál es el punto? Francamente no entiendo lo que dices…

-Lo que digo es que te necesito, Kate…

-¿Qué?- dijo ella y sintió que en su pecho se producía un golpeteo que deseó no se notara.

-Te necesito… necesito tu ayuda…

-Está bien… la tienes…- dijo ella algo incómoda, no quería confundirse- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Creo que conocí a la mujer de mi vida…- dijo y Kate abrió la boca, ¿hablaba de ella o de alguien más?- y no quiero echarlo a perder…

-Bien… ¿cómo lo sabes?

-¿Cómo se qué?

-Que es la mujer de tu vida…

-Porque… es solo que no puedo dejar de mirarla… me imagino mi vida a su lado… quiero formar una familia con ella… tener hijos…

-¿No será pronto? Quiero decir…- dijo Kate intentando calmarse- ¿cuánto hace que la conoces?

-No tanto… no importa… lo que importa es lo que siento… tú no tienes idea de cuanto late mi corazón cuando ella está cerca… nunca me sentí así con nadie… ¿a ti nunca te pasó?

-¿Enamorarme?

-Encontrar al hombre de tu vida…

-No lo se…- dijo pensativa- creo que no me lo planteé…

-Bueno… ya es hora de que lo hagas… a ver si pasa y no te das cuenta…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Sí… claro…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Estar enamorado es el estado ideal… - dijo sonriendo- pero estar enamorado de ella… es todavía más increíble…- agregó y Kate sintió una punzada de celos.

-Todavía no me has dicho qué necesitas de mí…

-Bueno… quizás tu consejo… tú me podrías decir lo que esperarías de un hombre… y eso me podría ayudar a conquistarla…

-Sí… de acuerdo… pero antes que nada… es mejor que seas tú mismo… no creo que a ella le agrade saber que estás representando a alguien que no eres para ganar su interés… ¿verdad?

-¿Te das cuenta? Por esto es que te elegí…- dijo él y besó su mejilla con ternura.

Kate se quedó estática por un momento. ¿Acaso estaba dormida y estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

-Bien… ¿cómo se llama? ¿la conozco?

-Mientras menos sepas, mejor… no te enojes… pero quiero cuidar esto que me pasa…- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien… ¿tienes algún plan? Quiero decir… ¿las has invitado a salir?

-Lo hice… hace un tiempo… pero ella no está muy convencida… seguramente cree que será una más… no lo sé…

-Bueno… si ella es realmente importante, yo creo que deberías mirarla a los ojos y decírselo… no hay nada que las mujeres valoremos más que la sinceridad…

-Sí… pero no es fácil…a veces uno no encuentra el momento indicado… - dijo y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, arriba de la mesa y Kate desvió la mirada, sin comprender- por ejemplo… nosotros… quiero decir… si yo me hubiese enamorado de ti…- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada- supongamos que si… nosotros… trabajamos juntos todos los días, pasamos tiempos difíciles… pero si no fuera por momentos como este, que no se dan casi nunca… yo no podría tomarte la mano así y decirte…- dijo y miró brevemente sus labios- tú eres la mujer de mi vida… Kate…

-Bueno…- dijo ella súbitamente no encontrando su voz- tienes que encontrar el momento…

-Y honestamente, tampoco estoy convencido de que esa sea la forma…

-¿Qué quieres hacer? No lo sé… quizás un beso…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Bueno… pero no puedo solo tomarla de la cara así…- dijo y tomó de la cara a Kate, que sintió que se quedaba sin aire- y besarla… la asustaré…

-No lo sé, Castle… te juro que no se cómo ayudarte…- le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza cuando él la soltó.

-Dime la verdad, Kate… si un hombre te dijera… Kate… eres la mujer de mi vida… ¿no te asustarías?

-Bueno... depende de mis sentimientos…

-Pero si ese hombre fuera yo… quiero decir… alguien como yo…

-Quizás…

-Y si yo viniera, te tomara en mis brazos y te besara… ¿no te escaparías?

-Quizás…- dijo haciendo a un lado a todos los pensamientos que venían a su mente.

-Por eso te necesito, Kate… no quiero echarlo a perder… no con ella…- dijo y la miró suplicante.

-Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré…- dijo y sonrió.

-Gracias, Kate…- dijo él y tomó sus manos y las besó con ternura- te dejaré terminar esto… te llamo más tarde…

-Sí… llámame si necesitas algo…- dijo ella y se quedó mirándolo hasta que cerró la puerta.

Kate suspiró. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó. Era una tonta si pensaba que él podría tener algún interés en ella. Aunque por supuesto, ella siempre había pensado que entre ellos había alguna clase de atracción, Castle no era su tipo… definitivamente… aunque tenía que reconocer que quería conocer a la afortunada mujer que se había ganado su amor…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras estaba de vacaciones... el ocio hace milagros... o no... todo depende de si les ha gustado... necesito opiniones, gracias y no se preocupen, estoy terminando el próximo capítulo de "A special favor"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por todos los mensajes! Me alegra que les sigan entreteniendo mis locuras! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, disfruten!  
**

**Capítulo 2**

-No puede ser cierto, Beckett… me estás mintiendo…

-Te digo que no, Lanie… y por favor no comentes nada…

-Pero… yo pensaba que él… vamos Kate… él está loco por ti… ¿de qué otra me hablas?

-Eso no es cierto…- se defendió ella.

-Yo he visto como te mira… inclusive lo he comentado con los chicos… nosotros pensamos que ustedes dos terminarían juntos…

-No exageres… tengo que reconocer que él es muy atractivo… y que quizás en otro momento… le hubiese dado oportunidad… pero con él se sabe que las cosas no van más allá de lo físico… hasta él lo sabe… por eso me dijo que necesita mi ayuda…

-¿Y tú lo ayudarás?- preguntó Lanie sin comprender.

-Escucha, Lanie… él se ha portado bien conmigo… por más que me incomode, tengo que hacerlo…

-Bueno, sí… pero… ¿y tus sentimientos?

-¿Qué sentimientos?

-Vamos, Kate…- dijo Lanie y arqueó la ceja- tú también te mueres por él…

-Como te dije, Lanie… yo reconozco que él es atractivo… pero…

-Pero te mueres por él…

-No… bueno, quizás fantaseé alguna vez con meterme en la cama con él…- dijo ella y se ruborizó- pero eso es todo… y fue hace mucho…

-Sí… claro…- dijo Lanie y sacudió la cabeza- allá tú… espero que luego no vengas llorando arrepentida… porque aunque te ayudaré como pueda, no podré hacer nada por evitarte el dolor…

-No seas dramática… - dijo sonriendo- además… tengo curiosidad por conocer a esa mujer…

-Pues mírate al espejo… si no eres tú, es porque Castle se ha golpeado la cabeza y no sabe lo que quiere…- dijo y se levantó del sillón- mantenme al tanto…- dijo y se fue dejándola pensativa.

* * *

Al otro día, Kate estaba revisando unas carpetas de pie al lado de su escritorio y lo vio salir del ascensor sonriente. Su corazón se aceleró y se mordió el labio, todavía incómoda y sin comprender lo que le ocurría…

-Buenos días, detective…- le dijo él y le entregó un café.

-Buenos días, Castle…- le contestó ella y se sonrojó.

-¿Tenemos un caso?- le preguntó sonriente.

-No, todavía no…- dijo ella y sus ojos se posaron en los labios de él brevemente.

-Bien… ¿por qué no me acompañas? Quiero comprarme algo de ropa… supongo que un cambio en mi imagen me podría servir… tú sabes, para nuestra misión secreta…

-Ok… les avisaré a los chicos… seguro que nos podrán llamar si surge algo…- le dijo y caminó a su lado cuando terminó de hablar con Ryan.

Cuando llegaron al shopping, él comenzó a probarse ropa. Cada tanto, él salía con algún traje o camisa y ella le daba su opinión, y terminó gastando una cantidad importante de dinero.

Cuando salían, Kate miró un vestido que le llamó la atención y él la miró…

-Ven, vamos a probártelo…- dijo y la tomó de la mano.

-No… ¿para qué? ¿tienes idea de lo que me salió todo lo que tuve que comprar para mi departamento?

-Es solo una prueba… quiero vértelo puesto…

Kate suspiró y de mala gana, entró. Rick se sentó a hojear una revista y ella se perdió en los probadores.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Rick levantó la mirada cuando escuchó que Kate aclaraba su voz para llamarle la atención.

Rick abrió la boca y no le salió ni una palabra. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, se detuvieron en su escote, para después descansar en la suavidad de su cintura y descender hasta sus largas piernas, descubiertas un poco arriba de la rodilla. El vestido era color lila y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

-Castle…- dijo ella, de alguna manera inhibida por la intensidad de su mirada.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué tal?

-Perfecto…- dijo sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Bien…- dijo ella y giró un poco, mostrando la parte de atrás del vestido, con la espalda descubierta y Rick cerró brevemente los ojos, como queriendo grabarse la imagen…

-Lo llevamos…- dijo Rick en voz alta a la vendedora.

-No, no…- dijo Kate- ¿para qué? Te di el gusto de probármelo… pero realmente no tengo el dinero… y además… tampoco tengo un evento para usarlo…

-Lo llevamos…- repitió Rick- yo te lo regalo… y te invitaré a cenar un día de estos para que puedas usarlo… no viene mal tener un vestido en el guardarropas… podrías necesitarlo…

-No, Castle…

-Si, Kate… que no se hable más…- insistió él y ella se quedó mirándolo. Una agradable sensación se le instaló en el pecho.

-Hágale caso a su novio… él sabe lo que dice… este vestido le queda perfecto, señorita…- le dijo la vendedora.

-No es mi novio…

-Lo siento… solo me pareció... cuando lo vi mirándola…

-Nosotros somos… solamente amigos…- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo y la vendedora alzó los hombros sintiéndose culpable.

* * *

Salieron del shopping y Kate aún se sentía incómoda. Volvieron al trabajo a tiempo para entrevistar a un sospechoso. El día pasó tranquilo, sin complicaciones.

Cuando se estaban por ir, Rick se acercó y la ayudó con la chaqueta.

-¿Tienes planes para la noche?- le preguntó.

-Nunca tengo planes, Castle… ¿de qué hablas?- le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

-¿Acaso no tienes novia, Castle?- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Tú sabes que no…- dijo con pesar y suspiró.

-Escucha, Castle… lo siento… realmente no quise decir eso… estoy algo cansada… pero vamos a mi casa si quieres… podemos charlar un rato mientras comemos algo…- Kate se sentía culpable e incómoda por partes iguales.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía un niño al que le habían regalado una golosina.

-Podemos pasar por una pizza antes… de verdad quería agradecerte por el vestido… no tenías que hacerlo…

-No pude resistirme… además te queda increíble… - dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Caminaron juntos hacia el ascensor. Él dijo algunas cosas que la hicieron sonreír. Ryan y Esposito se miraron sin comprender…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kate se sentaron en el sillón y comieron casi en silencio, estaban hambrientos…

Al terminar, Kate se cambió de ropa y se puso algo más cómodo. Se sentó a su lado luego, mientras terminaba su botella de cerveza y apoyaba los pies sobre la mesa ratona.

-¿Tienes que ir temprano mañana?- le preguntó él, sonriente ante el estado de comodidad de ella.

-Sí… lo siento… necesito algo de descanso…

-No te preocupes…- dijo e hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Espera… no quiero echarte…- dijo y se ruborizó.

-En serio… no te preocupes…

-Pero dime… ¿en qué necesitas ayuda?

-Ya me ayudaste lo suficiente…- dijo él y sin pensar demasiado, deslizó sus dedos por la cara de ella, acariciándola suavemente.

Kate cerró los ojos brevemente e hizo un esfuerzo para no suspirar. Rick se levantó y ella lo tomó del brazo.

-Castle…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- le preguntó ella con seriedad.

-No tengo idea… - dijo él- pero agradezco que esté pasando… realmente me siento muy bien teniéndote cerca… como amiga…

-Bien… tengo que reconocer que eres mucho mejor amigo de lo que podía imaginarme…- dijo ella y lo palmeó en el brazo.

-Hasta mañana, compañera…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Rick salió del departamento y ella se quedó mirándolo, una vez más… se tocó la cara, justo donde él la había acariciado y se permitió suspirar. Sonrió como una tonta. Recordó sus ojos mirándola con intensidad cuando se probó el vestido.

-Solo amigos…- dijo entre dientes y cerró los ojos…

* * *

**Ya lo sé... Kate está sufriendo horrores... pero no se preocupen que se solucionará... gracias por seguirlo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Los días fueron pasando y tanto Rick como Kate se enfrascaron en largas conversaciones telefónicas a veces, otras en comidas informales. Hablando de todo un poco. Rick le pedía opinión sobre sus conductas y a menudo terminaban discutiendo amigablemente sobre la forma que él tenía de manejarse en la vida…

Los juegos de palabras abundaban, más que nunca. La diferencia era que Kate se tomaba las cosas más relajadamente y Rick tenía que reconocer que disfrutaba de esta nueva relación más que nunca…

El lugar de reunión siempre terminaba siendo el departamento de ella, lejos de los murmullos de Martha y Alexis. Que no sabían nada de esta nueva relación.

Kate se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón de su casa, con el codo apoyado en el respaldo y lo miró analítica.

-¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

-Poco y nada…- dijo él- las cosas van demasiado lentas…- suspiró él.

-Bueno…- dijo ella y apoyó una mano en el hombro de él- no te preocupes, ya caerá… pero prométeme algo…

-Dime…

-Seré la madrina de tus hijos…- dijo y sonrió. Hubo un cambio en la mirada de él y Kate volvió a sonrojarse.

-Prometido…- dijo él y se perdió un momento en sus ojos.

-Y dime… ¿has avanzado algo con todo lo que estuvimos planeando…?

-Bueno… tengo planificada una cita el miércoles… un evento de caridad… ella prometió acompañarme…

-¡Bien! – aplaudió ella.

-Pero estoy nervioso… en cuanto aceptó confirmé mi asistencia y no me ha llamado más…

-Ya lo hará…

-¿Y tú como sabes?

-Simple… si tú estás enamorado de ella, no creo que ella desperdicie la oportunidad…

-Gracias Kate…- dijo y sonrió- el otro día hablábamos de ti y mencionó que le gustaría conocerte algún día…

-Por mí está bien… me gustaría saber quien se está llevando a la ballena blanca… uno de los solteros más codiciados, mi amigo Rick…- dijo ella y sintió una punzada de celos.

-Veremos qué pasa… primero necesito que se enamore de mi…

-Oh vamos, Rick… ella ya está enamorada de ti…- dijo ella y lo codeó.

-Ojalá pudiera estar tan seguro…- dijo él.

-Ya bésala… yo en su lugar…- dijo y se interrumpió. El aire se tornó incómodo.

-¿Qué?- quiso saber él.

-Si yo estuviera en su lugar y estuviese enamorada de ti… estaría deseando que me beses…

-Y dime algo…- le dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella, mirándola con curiosidad- ¿cómo sería ese beso?

-¿Cómo que cómo sería?

-Quiero decir…- dijo y miró hacia arriba, pensativo- ¿sería un beso dulce, tierno, romántico? ¿O tal vez apasionado, para dejarla sin aire, sin poder pensar?- y cuando dijo esto miró sus labios.

-No lo sé, Rick… yo no soy ella, ni siquiera la conozco…- dijo y se hizo hacia atrás, estaban demasiado cerca y casi no podía enfocar su mirada.

-Bueno… pero puedes darme tu opinión…- insistió él sin moverse.

-Quizás uno romántico estaría bien… para mí, quiero decir… aunque… a veces uno apasionado sería más efectivo… todo depende… si quieres dejarla pensar, entonces bésala dulcemente… y espera a ver qué hace… sino, puedes arriesgarte y también explorar las posibilidades…

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-Tú… ¿qué esperarías?

-Ya te dije… depende de quien tenga en frente… de ti supongo que esperaría pasión… por lo menos al principio… y luego romance… - dijo y sonrió- sería una combinación explosiva…

-¿Combinación explosiva…?

-Porque sería un poco de ambas cosas…

-Me gusta… - dijo pensativo y se inclinó más sobre ella.

-Rick…- dijo Kate un poco nerviosa.

-Confía en mí…- dijo él y deslizó sus labios lentamente tocándola apenas.

Kate sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Quería dejarse llevar, quería cerrar los ojos y permitir que él la besara. Quería saber lo que era…

Rick se movió suavemente sobre su boca. Besó delicadamente sus labios primero. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que sus defensas habían bajado, comenzó a besarla más y se dejó llevar… y ella también y entreabrió sus labios para él y Rick profundizó el beso, explorando su boca tortuosamente. Y Kate suspiró. Y él se apartó delicadamente y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Así?- preguntó él y se quedó mirando sus labios.

-Creo que sí…- dijo ella intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Bien…- jadeó él.

-Sí…- dijo ella- pero por favor no lo hagas más, Rick…

-Lo siento… solo… me dio curiosidad…- se disculpó.

-Es que…- dijo y se ruborizó- he estado sola mucho tiempo… corres el riesgo de que te pida que sigas adelante… y no quiero estropear tus planes…- terminó y miró hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzada.

-De verdad lo siento…- dijo y la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho- tú sabes lo que significas para mí… no quiero hacerte mal…

-¿Qué significo para ti?- quiso saber ella.

-Eres la amiga más especial que he tenido… una mujer en la que puedo confiar… que me comprende y que está dispuesta a escucharme en todo momento…- Rick la miró a los ojos y besó su frente.

-Y seguirá siendo así… si te mantienes a distancia…

-Lo siento, Kate… no volverá a ocurrir… te quiero… lo sabes…

-Yo también te quiero…- le dijo ella y trató de sonreír, todavía le ardían los labios.

Rick se levantó y le tiró un beso antes de irse.

Kate se tocó los labios y sintió lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Dios… no me hagas esto, Castle…- dijo cuando estuvo a solas.

Muy a su pesar, Kate se metió en la cama y suspiró, tratando de olvidarse del beso que acababa de compartir con Rick…

* * *

Dio vueltas durante horas, hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Se despertó al otro día y casi tiene un ataque cuando abrió los ojos y encontró a Rick sentado al costado de su cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo y se tomó el pecho, asustada.

-Vine a buscarte…- dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Me diste la llave el otro día, ¿recuerdas?

-Era para una emergencia… ¿recuerdas?

-Es una emergencia…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se te terminó el helado?- Kate no podía olvidarse del beso de la noche anterior y se sentía incómoda.

-Estuve pensando… no dormí en casi toda la noche…

-Bienvenido al club… - dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Escucha… quiero hacer algo por mi físico… siento que no estoy en forma… me gustaría que me entrenaras…

-Olvídalo, Castle… no tengo tiempo…

-Te pagaría bien… y solo sería en los momentos en que tú quieras y puedas… por favor Kate… es importante…

-Olvídate de pagarme…- le dijo luego de meditarlo un momento- iré a cambiarme… ¿puedes correr?- le preguntó algo fastidiada.

-Algo…- contestó él y la miró cuando se levantó y caminó por la habitación, el camisolín que llevaba puesto le quedaba escandalosamente corto.

Kate buscó ropa y se encerró en el baño. Cuando salió lo encontró recostado en su cama.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó de mal humor y él se levantó instantáneamente.

* * *

Se fueron a Central Park… ella corrió y él la siguió todo lo que pudo.

-Bien, Castle…- dijo satisfecha- creo que vas bien… ahora vamos a distender esos músculos… o mañana no podrás moverte… imita mis movimientos…

Rick la siguió y Kate sonrió complacida.

-Muy bien…- Kate estiró unas planchas de goma sobre el pasto y se recostó- abdominales…

Kate hizo una serie de cincuenta abdominales y Rick la observó. Al terminar, ella se levantó y él se acostó.

-Flexiona las piernas a noventa grados…- le dijo- ahora…- lo sostuvo- inténtalo…

Rick se levantó con dificultad y ella tuvo que sostenerlo con más firmeza, hasta que pudo completar una serie de veinte.

-Tendremos que practicar más…- dijo entre dientes- y ahora la última parte…- lo miró misteriosamente y sacó de su bolso y par de guantes- un poco de guantes…

Rick se puso los guantes y se golpeó los puños.

-Intenta golpearme…- dijo ella y sonrió.

No… no puedo…- dijo y la miró serio.

-Si no lo haces… lo haré yo…- dijo y lo golpeó suavemente- anímate… es un juego… solo quemamos calorías…

Rick le pegó suavemente en el hombro y Kate sonrió. Se quitó los guantes y ella lo imitó.

-Intenta tirarme… vamos…- le dijo ella.

Rick se agachó un poco y la tomó de la cintura, intentando tirarla. Kate barrió sus piernas con una pierna de ella y terminó aterrizando sobre él en la goma.

-Esto no funciona, Castle… no puedes dejarme lugar… tienes que inmovilizarme…- le dijo cuando él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Rick se movió rápidamente y giró en redondo, atrapándola bajo su cuerpo y la inmovilizó.

-¿Así?- dijo jadeando y ella sonrió.

-Así…- dijo y lo empujó, doblándole la pierna y cambiando rápidamente la posición para no dejar que se moviese.

-Mmmm…- dijo él con una pierna de ella sobre el pecho y una perfecta visión de su escote- me está gustando esto… es como el sexo… intenso… excitante… sudoroso…

Kate se levantó como un resorte y lo dejó libre.

-Ve a bañarte, Castle…- le dijo y sacudió la cabeza- si puedes moverte, te espero mañana…- se secó la transpiración con la mano- Dios, necesito una ducha…

-¿Quieres compartir?- le preguntó sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?- le dijo tentativa, quería saber hasta dónde llegaría él.

-Eres demasiado linda… no podría mantener a raya mis manos…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate sintió un golpe en su pecho y reaccionó con una sonrisa. Ambos sabían que estaban en problemas…

* * *

**¡Cada vez más cerca! ¡Espero que les siga gustando! ¿Opiniones?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rick ensayó su mejor cara de tristeza cuando tocó el timbre de Kate. Ella sonrió apenas cuando abrió la puerta. Las cosas se habían puesto algo tensas, por la incomodidad entre ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo y lo hizo pasar.

-Más o menos…- le dijo él y miró el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó.

-Me dejaron plantado…

-¡No!… el evento de caridad…- dijo ella.

-Así es…

-¿Entonces?

-Nada… no se qué hacer… creo que no le intereso… no puede hacerme esto… está jugando conmigo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No… a veces las mujeres somos complicadas, pero eso no significa que no nos interese…

-No la defiendas… eres mi amiga, no de ella…

-Lo siento…-dijo y apoyó una mano en su hombro- ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-¿Vienes conmigo?- le preguntó y ella achicó los ojos.

-Habrá buena comida y bebida…- dijo en voz alta, pensativa.

-Toda la que quieras… - dijo él sonriendo.

-Entonces… si…- dijo ella.

-Ella se perderá todo lo bueno…- dijo con algo de enojo.

-Incluido tú…- dijo Kate y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick se fue a cambiar y ella hizo lo mismo. Unas horas más tarde, la pasó a buscar.

-Dios… no recordaba lo bien que te quedaba ese vestido…- dijo cuando la tomó del brazo.

-Y yo tampoco lo bien que te queda ese smoking…- dijo y se detuvo para arreglar su moño.

Llegaron a la cena y de inmediato se les acercó la prensa.

-Hey… Castle…- le dijo un reportero- ¿nos presentas a tu nueva novia?

-Su nombre es Kate… es una muy buena amiga… de hecho es mi musa… la inspiración de Nikki Heat…

-Y… dinos algo, Kate… ¿Castle dice la verdad? Son amigos…

-Solo amigos…- dijo Kate sonriente y siguieron caminando.

Entraron y charlaron animadamente con algunos de los personajes más conocidos de New York. Rick estaba entusiasmado presentándole a Kate a todo el mundo. Tomaron champagne y algunos tragos y también comieron…

Kate estaba un poco mareada cuando pusieron música y ellos se acercaron a bailar. Rick la tomó de la mano y bailaron juntos, al ritmo de la música. No hablaron en ese momento, estaban conectados por la mirada… pero la música se puso lenta y Rick hizo el intento de irse, pero Kate lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, perdiendo su mirada en la de él.

Rick deslizó sus manos a la cintura de ella y Kate descansó sus manos en el pecho de él. La música los fue guiando y Rick la acercó cada vez más, hasta que casi sus narices se tocaban…

-¿Alguna vez te dije que hueles increíble?- le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-No despliegues tus tácticas de seducción conmigo, Castle… estoy aquí para cubrir a tu novia…- dijo ella confundida y algo molesta.

-Ella no es mi novia…- se defendió él.

-Es cierto… pero tú quieres que lo sea…- le dijo ella y lo empujó un poco. Lo dejó ahí parado en la pista y fue a terminar una copa de champagne…

Rick la observó a lo lejos e intentó calmar su ansiedad. Estaba demasiado celosa… y eso podía resultar algo bueno, o algo nefasto.

Caminó hacia ella, que se había tomado tres copas más. Cuando llegó, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la acarició.

-Déjame… - le dijo ella.

-No, Kate… perdóname…

-A veces creo que lo haces a propósito… cenas conmigo, entrenas conmigo, trabajas todo el día conmigo… me compras vestidos, me besas, me traes a tus eventos de caridad, pero claro, la amas a ella…- dijo y levantó una mano, no quería escucharlo.

-Kate…

-Me estoy confundiendo Rick… esto es peligroso… yo te quiero… me hace sentir bien tenerte cerca… pero esto se está poniendo demasiado riesgoso…

-Yo también… a todo lo que dijiste… y siento ponerte en este lugar…- dijo y la abrazó.

-Quizás he estado mucho tiempo sola…- se quejó.

-Ven… te llevaré a tu casa…

Salieron juntos y se subieron a un taxi. Rick le dio la dirección de la casa de Kate y se sentó con ella. Tomó su mano y besó sus dedos. Kate lo miró y contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre? ¿No se daba cuenta de las emociones que causaba en ella?

Rick la miró y trató de decodificarla. Kate tomó su mano e hizo lo mismo que él, besó sus dedos. Cerró los ojos un momento, deleitada en el aroma de su perfume y algo mareada por el alcohol y cuando los abrió él movió su dedo índice sobre sus labios y ella los entreabrió, mirándolo con deseo.

Kate cerró sus labios alrededor del dedo y testeó su cálida piel con la lengua. Sus ojos centellearon de excitación. Con su mano libre, Rick acarició su cuello, y la base de su nuca.

La miró con deseo, necesitaba besarla. Se inclinó sobre ella y extrajo su dedo suavemente, acariciando sus labios en el proceso. Su respiración acelerada sobre sus labios, preparándose para saborearlos.

El taxi se detuvo y el conductor los observó por el espejo, habían llegado.

Él le pagó y bajaron. Rick la siguió hasta la puerta. Ella lo miró y él colocó su manos sobre sus hombros.

-No quiero irme…- le dijo- necesito que hablemos…

Kate no contestó, introdujo sus llaves y entraron. Lo miró de costado mientras esperaban el ascensor. Y él se mantuvo en silencio hasta que por fin entraron al departamento.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- le ofreció ella, consciente de que podría seguir bebiendo toda la noche.

-Ya hemos tomado suficiente…- dijo él.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y bajó la cabeza.

-Kate… lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarte… eres muy importante para mí…

-Pero amas a otra mujer…- dijo ella con tristeza.

-En este momento… te juro que nada más me importa… solo… solo quiero abrazarte…

Kate se sumergió en sus brazos y suspiró. Tenía que contener el deseo. Había tomado lo suficiente como para tener la excusa perfecta…

Él la separó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué me está pasando, Kate?- dijo perdido en sus ojos.

-No sé… - solo contestó ella.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti… siento un deseo tan intenso que casi no puedo manejarlo…- dijo y sus manos la atrajeron hacia su cuerpo y Kate notó, a la altura de su abdomen, que él no mentía.

-No me tortures más, Rick… ¿te das cuenta el triste papel que me haces jugar en esta historia?

-Pensé que nuestra amistad era incondicional…

-Lo único incondicional aquí, parecen ser mis sentimientos… y en este momento, me siento una tonta…

-No eres una tonta, Kate… eres una mujer increíble…

-Una mujer sola… que juega a la casita con su mejor amigo… el problema aquí es que tú te estás aprovechando y quieres llevarme a la habitación…

-Podemos quedarnos aquí si quieres…- dijo él y ella sonrió con cansancio.

-¿Aquí en la mesa?- dijo ella y se sentó.

Rick se acercó y separó un poco las piernas de ella para ponerse en medio.

-¿Y mañana qué ocurrirá?- le preguntó cuando sintió los labios de él en su cuello.

-Eso no importa… - jadeó en su oído y la miró unos segundos antes de besarla con tanta intensidad, que Kate pensó que perdería el equilibrio…

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé... no puedo dejarlo aquí... pero les prometí que se pondría bueno ¿no? ¿Les gustó?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Para que no me odien más, les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, que ya había terminado en un momento crítico...**

**Capítulo 5**

Kate lo besó durante lo que le parecieron siglos, y luego se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Ya no había vuelta atrás, era demasiado lo que ambos necesitaban sentirse...

Rick levantó el vestido y se lo quitó mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa. Sus torsos entraron en contacto intensamente y Kate besó su cuello húmedamente.

-Dios… esto está mal… nos arrepentiremos…- jadeó en su oído mientras él se quitaba los pantalones y dejaba caer los bóxers.

-Te juro que no…- dijo él y la empujó hacia atrás, retirando lo que quedaba de su ropa interior rápidamente.

Rick la miró a los ojos un momento y Kate se sintió perdida. Sus labios y su boca testearon su pecho y abdomen con tal entrega que Kate se descubrió rogándole que continuara. Él acarició sus piernas y mientras comenzaba a besarla justo allí, descubrió su tatuaje, un pequeño corazón rosado… a la altura de la ingle…

-Tienes un tatuaje…- jadeó sobre su abdomen y ella tembló ante la sensación- eso es muy sexy…

-A… a mí me gusta…- respondió ella y sintió que su vista se nublaba cuando él deslizó su boca hacia abajo, testeando cuán lista estaba ella para él.

Rick continuó con su tarea de besarla, descubriendo el punto exacto de mayor sensibilidad y Kate entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él jadeando y empujándolo suavemente, casi imposibilitada de hacer otra cosa…

Finalmente, cuando sintió que ella estaba al límite, se levantó y la miró a los ojos.

-No puedo creer que te haya tenido cerca todo este tiempo y me haya perdido esto…- le dijo y ella sonrió, casi sin fuerzas, desesperada, totalmente entregada a él.

-Por favor, Castle… te necesito…- le dijo ella y él la hizo incorporar, tomándola de la mano.

Sus labios colapsaron una vez más y él la posicionó en el lugar indicado.

-No me dejes pensar, por favor, Rick…- le dijo y lo sintió parte suya, lenta, agonizantemente.

-Haré lo que tú quieras…- dijo él sobre sus labios, sin moverse, esperando a que ella se ajustara a él- pero en este momento quiero que me sientas… y que me dejes sentirte, Kate…

Rick comenzó a moverse lentamente, sus ojos en los de ella. Kate entreabrió sus labios, buscando más aire. El placer era casi tortuoso, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con un hombre…

-Eres hermosa, Kate…- dijo él mientras comenzaba a incrementar la velocidad y la profundidad de sus movimientos.

Kate jadeó y apretó sus talones en los muslos de él, la fricción que él provocaba la hacía perder casi el sentido. Y el alcohol que había tomado, tampoco ayudaba…

Un momento más tarde, los movimientos se hicieron más erráticos y se miraron a los ojos.

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo y él la sostuvo mientras sentía que sus piernas le fallaban por la intensidad del clímax.

Aún con sus ojos en los de ella, Rick sonrió sin fuerzas y la abrazó fuerte. Kate hundió su nariz en su pecho y una oleada de perfume la envolvió.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rick se desconectó suavemente de ella y la llevó en brazos a su habitación. La abrazó y besando suavemente su cuello, fueron quedándose dormidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rick no podía abrir los ojos y con sus manos tanteó al costado, buscándola. Cuando no la encontró se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos.

La encontró en el living, bebiendo un café, acurrucada en el sillón, con la mirada perdida.

-Hey…- dijo luego de levantar sus bóxers y colocárselos, para no sentirse incómodo.

-Hey…- dijo ella y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vio.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo y se sentó a su lado, colocando una mano sobre sus piernas con ternura.

-Solo…- dijo y se interrumpió y trató de sonreír- estoy pensando en cuál es mi papel en todo esto…

-Aquí no hay papeles, Kate…

-Hasta ayer era tu amiga incondicional… tan incondicional que acabé teniendo sexo contigo en la mesa de la cocina…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

-Bueno… creo que eso era algo que teníamos pendiente… ¿verdad?

-Mm… si… puede ser…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Y fue increíble…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Sí… lo fue…- dijo y trató de no mirarlo, no podía creer que tuviera ganas de él nuevamente.

-Kate…- dijo él e intentó acercarse a ella.

-Escucha, Rick…- dijo y lo miró a los ojos- esto fue increíble… pero yo estoy necesitando algo distinto…

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Necesito un hombre… pero uno que me ame… uno que sienta por mí, todas esas cosas que tú sientes por esa mujer…- dijo y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Kate…- intentó él.

-No, Rick… no creas que me arrepiento de esto… solo ruego que no cambie nuestra relación… tratemos de fingir que todo está bien… y que realmente fue genial… y… creo que tengo que vestirme para ir a trabajar…- dijo y se puso de pie, pasó a su lado y Rick suspiró.

Cuando Kate salió del baño, unos minutos más tarde, él se había ido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero Kate no quería llorar, no quería agravar más las cosas…

Era cierto que había pasado un momento increíble con él, pero ella no servía para ser amante de nadie… y menos de un hombre que ella estaba comenzando a amar… si no lo amaba ya…

* * *

Cuando el ascensor se abrió. Lo vio sentado en su silla. Su cara denotaba sufrimiento y ella respiró hondo y pasó a su lado como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Buenos días…- le dijo y él levantó la vista, dándose cuenta de que ella había llegado.

-Buenos días…- repitió.

-Si… si estás cansado, tómate el día… esto parece estar demasiado tranquilo… te llamaré si aparece algo…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti… Kate…- dijo y ella se sonrojó y miró hacia todos lados nerviosa.

-Basta, Castle…- le advirtió.

-Es la verdad, Kate…- dijo.

-Lo siento… por favor… no lo hagamos más difícil…

-Hablemos …

-No hace falta Rick… no te sientas culpable… esto tenía que pasar…

Rick se levantó de su silla y suspiró.

-Necesito algo de aire… pasaré a buscarte cuando termines… avísame si quieres que venga antes…- le dijo y cuando ella iba a protestar, levantó la mano- no aceptaré un no…- dijo y se marchó.

Kate se sentó y suspiró. No podía ser tan fácil…

El día se le hizo larguísimo e intenso. Sus compañeros intentaron ayudarla, pero no tenían la menor idea de lo que sucedía… y a la hora del almuerzo, Lanie la fue a buscar para salir juntas.

-Cuéntame…- le dijo la médica, sabiendo que efectivamente, había algo para contar.

-Ayer a la noche, Castle se apareció en mi casa… me dijo que su "novia"- dijo haciendo un gesto de fastidio- lo había plantado y me ofreció ir a una cena de caridad con él…

-Y salieron…

-Salimos… comimos, charlamos con personajes que no podrías creer que conocí, tomamos… mucho… bailamos… y luego me enojé porque empezó a decirme cosas al oído…

-¿Cosas?

-Las cosas que te dice un hombre cuando quiere avanzar sobre ti…- dijo Kate.

-Bueno… Castle es así…

-Lo sé… pero bueno… me molestó…

-Y te fuiste…

-Intenté irme… él me pidió disculpas y me llevó en taxi a casa… dijo que quería hablar conmigo…

-Bueno… eso no está tan mal… quizás esté confundido…

-¿Me dejarás terminar?

-Adelante…

-El caso es que llegamos a casa… y… no tengo idea de cómo sucedió, pero terminamos... tú sabes... teniendo sexo sobre la mesa de la cocina…

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Lanie sorprendida.

-Sí…- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-Perfecto… intenso…- dijo y sonrió- y luego me llevó a la habitación y dormimos abrazados toda la noche…

-Por fin…- suspiró Lanie.

-¿Por fin qué?- preguntó Kate- esta mañana le pedí que nos olvidemos de todo…

-¿Estás loca?

-No… él es quien está loco por otra, Lanie… yo la pasé genial… quizás nos sacamos el gusto… pero la verdad es que no quiero sufrir… necesito que me amen, no esconderme con un hombre en una relación secreta…

-¿Dices que no vale la pena el riesgo?

-Por supuesto que vale la pena… pero soy yo quien no quiere confundirse más…

-¿Y él que dice?

-Hoy estuvo aquí… dijo que no podía dejar de pensar en mí…

-Está loco por ti…

-No, Lanie… él ama a otra mujer…

-¿Está con ella?

-No… todavía está esperando a que ella se decida…

-Es una tonta…

-Dímelo a mí…- jadeó Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo digo que luches por él… no puedes perdértelo, Kate… ¿no eres consciente de que quizás es el hombre de tu vida?

Kate sintió un escalofrío y no quiso seguir pensando.

-Vendrá a buscarme más tarde… quizás pueda hablar con él un poco más tranquilos…

* * *

**Qué puedo decirles? Se está complicando un poco no?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todavía no pude recuperarme del capítulo de anoche, y aunque tengo un par de ideas en la cabeza, mejor esperaré a la resolución del capítulo próximo así podré escribir con mayor libertad! Mientras tanto, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo! **

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Kate levantó la vista, lo vio aparecer ante sus ojos. Llevaba puesto uno de los trajes que ella había elegido para él.

Sonrió levemente y levantó la mano.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó ella con sinceridad.

-Sí… gracias…- dijo él- ¿estás lista?

Ella lo miró y no contestó nada.

-¿Sí?

-Lo siento… tenía pensada una excusa pero no la recuerdo…- dijo y sonrió con timidez.

-Vamos…- dijo y tomó su chaqueta, y la ayudó a ponérsela.

Cuando ella estaba de espaldas, Rick se inclinó y aspiró su perfume, sin que ella lo notara, claro…

Caminaron juntos en silencio.

-¿Vamos a tu casa?- le preguntó él cuando subieron al auto.

-Mejor no…

-Te prometo que me portaré bien…- dijo y levantó la mano.

-Rick…

-Hablemos, Kate… hasta que todo quede claro… por favor…

-Todo está claro… y está bien… yo estoy bien…

-Pero yo no… por favor…

Kate suspiró y arrancó el auto.

* * *

Al llegar Kate se dejó caer en su sillón y él se sentó a su lado. Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio.

-No quiero perderte, Kate…

-No me perderás- le aseguró ella- pero debemos manejarnos con cuidado…

-Por eso quiero decirte todo lo que me pasa…

-Bien… te escucho…

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

-Eso ya lo dijiste…

-Desde hace tiempo… no desde anoche…

-Bien…

-No… no está bien… y desde anoche… no puedo evitar desear volver a tenerte…

-Imposible… ¿algo más?

-Me estoy enamorando de ti…- dijo en voz más baja.

-Eso es mentira…- dijo y Rick la vio enojada.

-Te juro que no lo es…

-¿Y esa otra mujer a quien amas?

-En este momento no importa…

-Importa mucho… lo sabes… si no, no te hubieses acercado a pedirme ayuda…

-Escribí cartas para ella que nunca le envié… le compré regalos que nunca llegó a ver… siento que por un lado ella me ama, pero por el otro, veo en sus ojos que ella cree no ser la indicada…

-Por favor… ya está… no quiero escuchar más de ella… solo dile, si la ves… que es muy afortunada de tenerte… y espero que algún día se animen a ser felices…- dijo Kate con tristeza.

-Quizás algún día puedas decírselo tú…

-Pensé que no querías que nos conociéramos…

-A veces hay cosas que no pueden evitarse…

-Ya lo creo…- dijo ella y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró- por favor…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, acercando su nariz a su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

-No… Rick… no…- dijo y Rick pudo sentir su nerviosismo.

-Me estoy muriendo por ti…- le dijo y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y la escuchó jadear.

Rick se colocó sobre ella mientras seguía besando húmedamente su cuello y Kate se sentía incapaz de reaccionar. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, lo deseaba tanto que no quería moverse, solo sentirlo…

-Quiero… quiero que me digas la verdad… Rick…- dijo y él la miró de cerca.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad… me muero por ti…

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso…

-Bien… ¿quieres la verdad?- dijo y tanteó su bolsillo, sacó una llave y se la mostró- aquí está la verdad…

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tendrás que averiguarlo… eres policía… ¿no? Una vez que encuentres lo que hay detrás de esta llave, ya no habrá más dudas, Kate… y te darás cuenta por qué actúo de esta forma…

-Rick…- le dijo y levantó la cabeza, tomando su cara entre sus manos y besándolo.

Y ninguno de los dos pudo controlarse más… Rick se incorporó y la colocó sobre él mientras le desabotonaba la blusa y acariciaba y besaba su pecho.

-Quiero estar contigo, Kate…- jadeó mientras la besaba.

-No quiero ser tu amante, Rick…

-No hay otra mujer… técnicamente no eres mi amante…

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás no todo estaba perdido. Quizás podría convencerlo de que la única mujer para él, era ella…

Kate se puso de pie y extendió su mano. Él se levantó y la hizo girar, abrazándola desde atrás.

Caminaron hacia la habitación, mientras él seguía besándola. Ella giró y lo miró a los ojos. Se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior. Él la acarició con la mirada y luego se desvistió.

Ella se arrodilló en medio de la cama y él se reunió con ella. Se besaron hasta cansarse. Y luego él se sentó y ella se colocó sobre él, tomándolo por completo mientras cerraba los ojos con placidez.

Hicieron el amor lenta y minuciosamente, sin apuro, aprendiéndose de memoria, testeándose mutuamente, buscando complacer al otro…

Al terminar se abrazaron y se miraron largamente, normalizando la respiración y sonriendo satisfechos.

-¿Me dirás qué es esa llave?- le preguntó ella con las piernas entrelazadas con las de él.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo… - dijo él y sonrió divertido.

-¿Vale la pena el esfuerzo?

-Yo creo que si…- dijo él- aunque honestamente espero que puedas comprenderme… hay una parte de mí que será revelada… y no me gustaría pensar que lo tomarás a la ligera…

-Honestamente no entiendo nada… pero bueno, si dices que vale la pena…- dijo y sintió los labios de él en su hombro.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?- le preguntó él en forma tentativa.

-Te quedaste anoche…- protestó ella.

-Pero no estabas cuando me desperté…- dijo excusándose.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-La idea es despertarme contigo… o mirarte dormir, ser el primero a quien ves por la mañana… hacerte el amor lánguidamente, sentir el aroma de tu piel…

-Mejor no…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Seguiré insistiendo…- dijo él y sonrió- si es necesario recurriré a la tortura física…

-¿Ah sí?- rió ella divertida.

-Cosquillas…- dijo moviendo los dedos y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Eso sería muy torturante…- dijo ella y él sonrió -en serio, Rick… nosotros la pasamos genial juntos… pero no quiero confundirme más…

-¿Y si te repitiera que quiero estar contigo?

-¿Por lástima? ¿Por qué la pasamos bien en la cama? Yo prefiero que no…

-Yo te quiero Kate…

-Yo también, Rick… conocí una persona completamente distinta este tiempo… y me hace muy feliz… antes no hubiera podido ni siquiera fijarme en ti… ahora, creo que lo pensaría…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… es un avance…

-Pero no quiero ser el premio consuelo…

-¿Acaso no pude haberme enamorado de ti en el proceso?

-Eso es poco probable… porque yo sigo siendo la misma, el que cambió eres tú…

-No voy a convencerte, ¿no?

-Escucha…- dijo y giró en redondo, estaba casi sobre él- me encantaría… adoraría despertarme contigo… pero ¿ganaríamos algo?

-Yo creo que sí…

Kate sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que no lo convencería.

-Dame una sola razón por la que no deberíamos…

-No tiene sentido…

-Nada tiene sentido en esta vida… Kate… solo buscar la felicidad… y yo me siento feliz aquí contigo…

-Júrame que esto no es algo solamente físico…

-No solamente físico… pero tengo que reconocer que eso influye… esto de tenerte así… piel contra piel… - dijo y cerró los ojos- me siento en el cielo…

-Ok…- dijo luego de suspirar.

-¿Ok?- dijo sorprendido- ¿quieres decir que puedo quedarme?

-Solo esta noche…- se escuchó diciendo Kate.

-Bien… sí… tendré tiempo de convencerte luego…

-No, Rick… solo esta noche… - dijo y él la abrazó fuerte, besando sus labios lánguidamente, provocándola…- oh… Rick…- dijo cuando él deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo, acariciándola con intención.

-¿Sí, detective?

-Pensé que dormir era todo…- dijo Kate y cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse.

-Puedes dormir si quieres… yo padezco de insomnio… espero que no te moleste…- dijo mientras seguía acariciándola.

-No me dejarás dormir, ¿verdad?- le dijo ella achicando los ojos.

-Supongo que sí… luego de dos o tres rounds más… digo… ya que esta es como una despedida… porque no querrás que me quede más…

-¿Dos o tres?- dijo y alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

-¿No me crees capaz, detective?- preguntó él divertido.

Kate se mordió el labio y se colocó sobre él.

-Demuéstralo…- le dijo ella y descendió sobre él, desesperada por sentirlo nuevamente…

* * *

**¿Ahora qué? Espero que les haya gustado... pronto tendrán la continuación...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Kate intentó abrir los ojos, le costó un poco. Estaba cansada y se sintió abrigada y feliz.

Con un esfuerzo los abrió y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la observaban. Rick sonrió con dulzura.

-Buenos días, hermosa…- le dijo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Buenos días…- le dijo ella y él se inclinó y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-¿Descansaste bien?- le preguntó.

-Bien… ¿qué hora es?- le preguntó intentando moverse sin éxito.

-Casi las 8…

-¿Ya?- dijo con una mueca.

-Podrías pedir un día de descanso…

-Tendría… porque me duele todo el cuerpo…

-No entiendo por qué- dijo él e hizo una mueca de superioridad.

-¿Por qué será que siempre los hombres se sienten orgullosos cuando a nosotras nos duele todo?

-Anoche no parecía preocuparte el dolor…- dijo él.

-Supongo que ya estoy grande para tanta actividad…

-¿Qué tienes, 25?- bromeó él.

-Tengo 30, lo sabes…

-Dime que no te gustó… dime que te arrepientes de TODO lo que pasó anoche…

-No… si me aseguras que no intentarás ir por el ¿quinto? round…

-No… tendré compasión… pero eso no significa que no tenga ganas… - dijo y besó húmedamente su abdomen.

-Oh, por favor, Castle…- jadeó ella cuando sintió su reacción corporal a sus besos.

-Ok, ok…- dijo y se separó sonriente- ¿te tomarás el día?

-Sí… realmente lo necesito…

-Bien… desayunemos juntos y luego… podríamos pasarnos todo el día…

-Dije… me tomaré el día… pero no contigo…

-Pero…

-Quiero descansar… y contigo no puedo…- dijo y sonrió ante la cara de tristeza de él- además tengo un misterio por resolver…

-Bien… podríamos llamar a Scooby, Dafne…

-La llave…- dijo y arqueó la ceja.

-No te olvidarás de eso…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Prefieres que no investigue?

-¿Seguirás haciendo preguntas?

-Por supuesto…

-Entonces te dejaré en paz…- dijo y se inclinó, la besó dulcemente y la dejó con ganas de más, antes de buscar su ropa- nos vemos a la noche…

-Castle, no dormiremos juntos otra vez…

-Tranquila… no dormiremos mucho…

-No te quedarás aquí…

-¿Prefieres venir a casa?

-Castle… no…

-Considéralo… entraríamos en secreto… y nos encerraríamos en mi cuarto… y haríamos el amor en silencio… con la adrenalina en su punto más alto, temiendo que nos descubran…

-Pensé que habías madurado…

-Maduré… el problema eres tú…

Kate sacudió la cabeza y sonrió divertida mientras él caminaba desnudo buscando su ropa.

Cuando Rick se fue, Kate sonrió sin proponérselo y se acomodó en la cama. Tomó su celular e inventó una excusa para tomarse el día otra vez. Hacía menos de quince días se había tomado otro y temía que pensaran que le pasaba algo… aunque realmente, algo le pasara…

* * *

Se pasó todo el día con la llave, investigando, intentado decodificar a donde pertenecía…

Cuando llegó la noche se sentía frustrada, no quería utilizar los recursos de su trabajo para cosas personales, pero cuando no tuvo más remedio, llamó a Ryan, le envió una fotografía de la llave y le pidió en secreto que averiguara sin decirle a nadie y que cuando encontrara a donde pertenecía la llave, que le avisara, que ella se encargaría…

Se dio un buen baño y se relajó. Pensó en pedir algo de comer y cuando salía del baño, decidida y buscar su celular, lo encontró a él en la cocina, acomodando las cosas y preparando la mesa para cenar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo luego de suspirar.

-Te dije que vendría… siento haber entrado así, pero toqué el timbre y no me abriste…

-Estaba en el baño…

-Sí… lo veo…- dijo y paseó su mirada por la bata, apenas anudada a su cintura.

-Castle…- dijo ella intentando enfriar un poco la situación.

-Dime que no te alegras de verme… dime que no tienes ganas de abrazarme… Kate…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…- dijo ella a la defensiva- y si es así, peor… eso solo puede significar que estamos en problemas…

-Pues… estamos en problemas, porque en este instante, solo quiero abrazarte y mantenerte cerca de mí…

-¿Y qué pasaría si la mujer de tu vida te llamara ahora mismo?- le dijo con tristeza.

-No voy a contestar a eso…- dijo y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Por favor, Castle… ¿no te das cuenta de que me estoy enamorando de ti? ¿no te importa hacerme daño?

-Eso es mentira…

-¿Qué es mentira?

-Que te estás enamorando… tú ya estás enamorada de mí… y yo lo estoy de ti…

-Sí… claro… - dijo ella cansada.

-Quiero estar contigo… ¿cómo tengo que hacer para que te convenzas?

-Quieres estar conmigo porque no hay otra opción mejor…

-No es así… ¿pudiste descubrir algo sobre la llave?

-No… aún no…- dijo algo molesta- ¿por qué no me dices de qué se trata y nos ahorramos esfuerzo inútil?

-Porque quiero que lo descubras por tus propios medios…

-Bien…- dijo ella y bostezó- creo que me iré a dormir…

-Te acompaño…- dijo y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Acaso oíste algo de lo que dije?

-Manejas el subtexto demasiado bien, Kate… tus labios me dicen una cosa, pero tu cuerpo… otra…- dijo él.

-Pues no le hagas caso a mi cuerpo… está demasiado cansado…

-Pero satisfecho…- dijo él sonriendo.

-Sí… -dijo- buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…- dijo y la tomó del brazo- solo un beso…

Kate asintió suavemente y él la volvió a rodear con sus brazos. La miró a los ojos y descendió sus labios sobre ella, suave y románticamente. Kate lo abrazó y colocó sus manos en su espalda, acariciándolo.

Rick se separó un momento de ella y colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cara, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Eres tú…- dijo como si la reconociera.

-Sí… creo que soy yo…- contestó ella sin comprender demasiado.

Rick se inclinó una vez más y la besó más apasionadamente. La catarata de emociones en Kate la hicieron temblar un momento. Sin embargo le devolvió los besos y ambos terminaron jadeando cuando por fin, el beso se interrumpió.

Rick sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz, y luego de mirarla unos segundos, se fue…

A Kate le costó un poco volver a la realidad, comió algo de la comida que él había traído y cuando terminó, fue a acostarse.

Apagó la luz y se quedó pensando. Todo era tan poco normal que casi no podía entender nada. El cansancio le ganó y cuando estaba por quedarse dormida, escuchó su celular…

-Beckett…- dijo- sí… Ryan… ¿en serio?- si, si… salgo para allá…

Kate aspiró hondo y sonrió. Por fin algo salía como ella esperaba. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Los lockers de la estación Gran Central…

* * *

**Que habrá tras esa llave? Seguro lo sabremos en el próximo. Espero que les siga gustando!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Estoy trabajando en mi oneshot post episodio doble pero les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia para que no me extrañen! Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 8**

Kate se dirigió directamente a la estación y se acercó al locker que indicaba el número que tenía la llave grabado…

Miró hacia todos lados e introdujo la llave. Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró una pequeña caja. No quiso abrirla ahí mismo, así que se la llevó a su casa.

Al llegar la dejó sobre la mesa, y se mordió el labio con preocupación, temió enterarse de algo que no le gustaría. Pero si él había confiado en ella, tenía que mirar el contenido de la caja y pronto, ya no aguantaba más la presión…

Se sentó frente a ella y luego de aspirar hondo para darse ánimo, la abrió.

Encontró un grupo de cartas, atadas con una cinta color azul, una caja pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo, otra un poco más grande, también envuelta y un DVD en cuyo sobre se leía, "_mirar primero_"

Kate lo extrajo del sobre y lo miró.

Se dirigió a su computadora y lo puso para poder verlo…

Vio a Castle sentarse y acomodar la cámara delante de él, luego chequear su apariencia y tratar de sonreír antes de empezar a hablar…

_"-Hey…- _dijo y aclaró su voz_- si estás viendo esto es porque finalmente encontraste la caja… lo cual es bueno… pero también no tan bueno…"_

Kate achicó los ojos tratando de comprender.

_"-Entre las cosas que encontrarás ahí… verás unas cartas que escribí y nunca envié… un regalo… que me gustaría que conserves… y otro desafío, si es que luego de esto te quedan ganas…"_- dijo y sonrió. Y Kate sonrió con él.

Kate estuvo a punto de pausar el video para ir a ver lo que él le había dicho, pero por suerte no lo hizo.

_"-Espera…_- le dijo él como si supiera- _déjame terminar… yo se que te pedí ayuda… sé que no soy un hombre fácil… pero quiero que sepas que he disfrutado cada minuto que compartí contigo desde que te conocí, hasta ahora… y últimamente, te he sentido tan cerca que me atreví a soñar un poco más…"_

Kate sintió que los ojos le ardían, él se veía sincero. Y sus palabras le llegaban muy hondo.

_"-Te conté que me había enamorado… que había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida y me ayudaste… literalmente pusiste el cuerpo en eso y me llenaste el corazón, Kate… no tienes idea de cuánto… si yo creía estar seguro de que tú eras importante en mi vida, todas nuestras charlas, las salidas, las caricias, los besos me lo demostraron… por eso… creo que es tiempo de sincerarme contigo… eres tan importante que necesito que conozcas a la persona que me robó el corazón, aunque eso pueda significar que te pierda, que no me comprendas…_- dijo y se acercó a la cámara, como si la mirara fijamente- _aquí tengo la foto… quiero que la mires fijamente y me digas qué piensas de esto…_- levantó una foto, aunque Kate no pudo verla- _con esta mujer… quiero casarme… quiero tener hijos… quiero despertarme todos los días a su lado y quiero trabajar duro para verla sonreír… hasta el día que me muera…"_

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta, no estaba segura de si quería conocerla. Evaluó detener el video, pero la curiosidad pudo más…

Rick se quebró, y Kate pudo ver algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Y cuando Rick giró la foto, ella pudo verlo a él, sonriente y a ella. Era una foto desconocida, no recordaba que se la hubiesen tomado, pero ambos estaban sonrientes y ella tenía el cabello más corto.

La realidad la abofeteó. Más allá de la curiosidad inicial, Kate sintió un golpe en su pecho, su corazón dejó de latir unos segundos interminables hasta que Rick retiró la foto de la pantalla y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

_"-Dime la verdad, Kate… ¿nunca te diste cuenta de que la mujer de mi vida eras tú?"_- le dijo y ella sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No… - contestó ella como si él la pudiera escuchar.

_"-Y antes de que preguntes por qué te dije todo lo que te dije… quiero decirte que yo estoy al tanto de tus miedos… yo se que piensas que soy un hombre superficial, mujeriego… y que va por la vida sin importarle nada… por eso quise que me conozcas… quise acercarme a ti de otra manera… y si me hubiese sincerado contigo, quizás no habría podido convencerte… y dudo haberlo hecho ahora… pero tenía que arriesgarme… porque tú lo vales… te amo, Kate… no solamente te quiero… te amo… ¿oíste?"_

Kate se secó las lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que él aún no había terminado.

_"-¿Todavía estás ahí? Bien… encontrarás esas cartas que te escribí hace un tiempo… y una más reciente, en donde te aviso que haré lo imposible para que me des una oportunidad… también hay un regalo… algo que elegí para ti en tu último cumpleaños y no me atreví a darte… lo encontrarás en este paquete…_ - dijo y levantó el más grande- _y en este otro_- dijo alzando el más pequeño- _encontrarás otra llave… y una dirección… ahí te estaré esperando… para que de una vez por todas, hablemos… y Kate… Ryan está al tanto… y si descubrió de donde era la llave no es que tenga más recursos que tú, es que yo le pedí que te llamara…"_- y luego el video se cortó.

Kate achicó los ojos con algo de furia. Sentía que todo había sido una trampa, pero no podía evitar la emoción que le causaba.

Por supuesto tenía que hablar con él, pero antes quería ver las cartas. Se acercó a la caja y extrajo el atado de cartas, las miró con detenimiento, en todas había un patrón común, él no se creía lo suficientemente bueno como para que ella considerara estar con él… y en la última, con fecha de hacía una semana, Rick le aseguraba que ella era la mujer de su vida y que lucharía por ella aún contra ella misma…

Kate sintió lágrimas, otra vez, en sus ojos y levantó el regalo de Rick. Con dedos temblorosos rompió el envoltorio y abrió la boca cuando vio una hermosa pulsera de brillantes en forma de corazones de la que pendía una pequeña chapa de oro que tenía grabadas las palabras "te amo" y "RC".

Su corazón dio un salto cuando reparó en la otra caja. Cuando la abrió, encontró la llave y la dirección. No era lejos. Y Kate meditó un instante si no sería mejor tomarse una revancha y dejarlo plantado.

Pero ella no quería eso. Quería mirarlo a los ojos y oírlo decir que la amaba, y decírselo ella también…

Kate tomó su chaqueta y salió a la calle, con la llave y la dirección en la mano.

* * *

Caminó sin poder evitar pensar en lo que ocurría. Llegó a un edificio, un guardia de seguridad se acercó cuando la vio en la puerta.

-Adelante, señorita…- le dijo ceremonioso.

-Tengo… tengo llaves de un departamento… el… 23…

-Sí, pase…- dijo el hombre y le indicó el ascensor.

Kate subió y cuando llegó frente a la puerta, inspiró hondo y tocó el timbre. No se animó a usar la llave.

Escuchó los pasos de él del otro lado y luego silencio. Rick abrió la puerta lentamente y la miró, intentando decodificarla.

-Hey… hermosa…- dijo él.

Kate lo miró y él vio algunas lágrimas luchando por salir. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo. Se acercó a él y él sonrió. Y cuando se iba a inclinar sobre ella, Kate le dio una bofetada con toda la furia contenida…

* * *

**No se enojen, yo también hubiera reaccionado así, él la hizo sufrir bastante, aunque tenga sus razones! Espero que les haya gustado, por fin supieron lo que había tras la llave...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Rick se tomó la mejilla y ensayó una disculpa.

Kate lo miró un momento y luego se arrojó en sus brazos y sus labios colapsaron con los de él, casi sin dejarlo respirar.

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y empujó la puerta. La levantó en el aire y cuando la bajó, ella se separó de él jadeando y había lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir tanto?

-Solo… quería que comprendieras que vale la pena darnos una oportunidad…

-Quiero que me lo digas ya…- dijo entre besos y él la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Te amo…te amo, Kate… eres la mujer de mi vida…

Kate tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó una vez más.

Rick la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. La depositó sobre la cama y cuando hizo el intento de desabotonar su camisa, ella lo detuvo.

-Déjame hacerlo…- le dijo con voz sensual.

Rick se detuvo frente a ella y Kate se arrodilló. Deslizó sus dedos por el pecho de él y desabotonó la camisa. Besó su cuello y luego descendió besando su pecho hasta que lo escuchó jadear.

Rick le quitó la chaqueta y la polera que llevaba puesta. Sus dedos masajearon su pecho mientras la besaba urgentemente.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- preguntó ella mientras él trabajaba para despojarla de su jean sin conseguirlo.

-Este será nuestro lugar secreto… cuando necesitemos desaparecer…

-Mmm…- dijo ella acariciándolo sobre el pantalón- me gusta la idea… así nadie nos molestará…

Como Rick no consiguió quitarle el jean, Kate se bajó de la cama y luego de agacharse para quitarle su pantalón, giró en redondo y se movió sensualmente mientras se quitaba el suyo.

Rick abrió la boca y ella sonrió. Y cuando dejó caer su ropa interior e intentó girar para mirarlo, él la detuvo y la hizo sentar sobre él, de espaldas, tomándola por completo.

-Dios… eres increíble, Kate…- le dijo él

-Tú me haces sentir increíble…- dijo ella e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él comenzó a besarla a la altura de la nuca y a acariciar su pecho.

-Lo eres…

-Sí….- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

-Eres la mujer de mi vida… eres tú, Kate… por favor, dame la oportunidad… necesito intentar ser feliz contigo…

-Rick… ¿cómo haría para negártela?

-Bien…- dijo él y se mantuvieron en silencio mientras él se movía contra ella, guiado por sus suspiros y ruegos.

Un rato más tarde, Kate llegaba al clímax y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Rick la sostuvo y un momento después gritó su nombre al alcanzar el propio.

Luego se recostaron juntos y ella lo besó dulcemente.

-Te amo…- dijo él sin aliento.

-Te amo, Rick… creo que no podría vivir sin ti…- le dijo y él suspiró aliviado.

-Eso es bueno… porque no tendrás que hacerlo…

Kate sonrió. Rick acarició dulcemente su cara y la abrazó.

-¿Dormiremos juntos?- le preguntó.

-¿No quieres?- le preguntó ella.

-Yo siempre quiero… pensé que tú no querías…

-Eso era cuando pensé que amabas a otra…

-¿De verdad nunca sospechaste que eras tú?

-No tienes idea de lo que sufrí…

-Pero… ¿acaso ibas a dejarme ir con otra?

-Yo no puedo obligarte a sentir lo que no sientes…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Pero… ¿no ibas a luchar por lo que sientes?

-Rick… si con todo lo que pasó entre nosotros todo este tiempo y lo que compartimos, tú me seguías hablando de amar a otra persona… ¿qué más podía hacer yo que desearte felicidad y dejarte ir?

-Dime la verdad, Kate… si yo hubiese venido a plantearte de mantener una relación antes que todo esto sucediera… ¿tú hubieras aceptado?

-No lo se... pero igualmente, creo que no te hubieses atrevido…

-Es cierto…

-¿Y ahora?

-Hagamos algo… por ahora, nos guardamos esto para nosotros… solo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos aquí adentro… afuera seguimos siendo los de siempre… yo seguiré haciendo bromas e intentando doblegarte y tú… tú seguirás fastidiándote de mi…

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Solo por placer… este será nuestro secreto… hasta que tengamos ganas de decirles a todos que estamos juntos… será como un juego… ¿qué me dices?

-Digo que estás loco…- dijo ella y besó sus labios- pero me encanta…- agregó y él sonrió.

-Casi puedo oírlos a todos murmurando detrás de nosotros, preguntándose qué pasa…

-Y dime algo, Castle…- dijo ella, su voz estimulándolo- ¿cómo harás para aguantar todo el día sin que nos toquemos?

-De la misma forma que lo harás tú, detective… sufriendo como loco, pero sabiendo que en unas horas, tendré mi recompensa…- dijo él y alzó ambas cejas.

-Mmmm- suspiró ella y se acomodó en sus brazos- suena muy bien…

-Bien… estamos de acuerdo entonces…- dijo él y besó su cabello.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos, deleitada con los latidos de su corazón mientras descansaba sobre su pecho.

-Hasta mañana, amor…- dijo él y cerró los ojos con placidez…

Se quedaron dormidos casi en seguida y horas más tarde,Rick fue el primero en despertarse…

Todavía era de noche y una brisa helada entró por la ventana entreabierta y lo hizo temblar un poco hasta que acomodó sus mantas y se abrazó apretadamente a Kate, que suspiró en sus brazos y lo hizo sonreír.

-Mm… Rick…- dijo ella negándose a despertar.

-Duerme un rato más, Kate…- le dijo él y ella intentó abrir los ojos.

-Hey…- le dijo un momento después y sonrió con algo de timidez.

-Hey…- repitió él y acarició su cara mientras besaba sus labios.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- le preguntó.

-Me desperté con frío, pero ya estoy bien… y solo… te miraba dormir… ¿te molesta?

-No… para nada… es lindo que nos despertemos juntos… - dijo y sonrió.

-Podemos hacerlo todos los días… a partir de hoy… todo depende de lo que tú quieras…

Kate bajó la vista y Rick se tensó un poco, no quería cometer errores, pero si después de todo lo que habían pasado y lo que él le había confesado, ella tenía dudas, él no podía hacer absolutamente nada…

-Yo quiero…- dijo ella finalmente y Rick suspiró.

-Bien… descansemos un poco… y hoy a la noche, tomemos una decisión al respecto… ¿hecho?

-Hecho…- dijo ella y sonrió, colocándose sobre él pero sin segundas intenciones, solo buscando estar en contacto con él…

* * *

**Qué les parece? Debería seguirlo un poco más? Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kate inspiró hondo la enésima vez que Rick pasó detrás de ella y la rozó a propósito. Intentó concentrarse en lo que hacía, frente a las fotos de los sospechosos y Espo, que estaba con ella los miró con expresión dubitativa.

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza- necesito un café… no puedo concentrarme… ¿te traigo uno?

-Sí, gracias…- dijo Espo - yo llamaré a Lanie, a ver si encontró algo más…

-Castle… ven…- dijo Kate en tono impersonal y Rick la siguió divertido.

Cuando entraron en la sala de descanso, Kate giró sobre sus talones sabiendo que él iba cerca de ella.

-Mmm… detective… sabía que querías estar a solas conmigo…- dijo él provocativo.

-Castle…- comenzó ella y él la interrumpió.

-Ops… suena mal…

-El hecho de que hagamos cosas increíbles fuera de aquí no te habilita para estar torturándome… me has buscado todo el día… si no quieres que tome represalias luego, por favor mantente a distancia…

-Eso depende… digo… de cuales sean las represalias…- dijo él divertido.

-Podría olvidarme la dirección de ese hermoso refugio secreto que tenemos y dejarte solo esta noche… por ejemplo…

-Eso sería muy injusto…

-Dímelo a mí… pero en serio… fue tu idea esto de fingir aquí adentro y yo no quiero hacer el papel de tonta… toda esta gente es mi familia…

-Está bien, Kate… lo siento… de verdad estoy un poco desesperado…

-¿Por qué no guardas todas esas ganas para dentro de un rato, cuando estemos juntos?- dijo ella acercando sus labios al oído de él y hablándole en voz baja- bajo las sábanas y exhaustos…

-Dios… eres una provocadora, Beckett… y lo sabes…

Kate sonrió, sirvió dos cafés y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse. Rick cerró los ojos y se imaginó todo lo que haría con ella de no estar ahí encerrados, en medio de tanta gente que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, ella estaba acomodando sus cosas para irse y él la saludó delante de sus compañeros.

-Hasta mañana, chicos…- dijo Rick haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana bro…- dijo Espo.

-Que tengas una linda noche, detective…- dijo y la miró con intención.

-Tú también, Castle…- dijo y lo miró irse, casi no podía esperar a verlo.

Kate se entretuvo haciendo tiempo, no quería que resultara tan obvio que se iban juntos y cuando salió, fue a su casa, necesitaba cambiarse y llevar algo de ropa y también, el hecho de que él la estuviese esperando, le añadía a todo el combo un plus casi excitante…

Una hora más tarde, Kate colocaba la llave que él le había dado en la puerta y al entrar, notaba que todo estaba a oscuras…

Se desilusionó un poco, esperaba que él la estuviese esperando ansioso, pero evidentemente había tenido otros planes…

Antes de encender las luces, pensó en irse, era ridículo que estuviese ahí si él no estaba… no era que ella no tuviera donde quedarse…

Y cuando ponderaba la idea, sintió un par de manos que la sujetaban en la oscuridad y cerraban la puerta de un golpe…

De inmediato sintió la boca de Rick en su cuello y cuando, luego de dejar caer su bolso, alzó las manos para abrazarlo, notó que estaba totalmente desnudo…

-Mmhhmm…- jadeó en su boca- ¿qué ocurre, Castle? ¿Estás desesperado?

-Cierra la boca y quítate la ropa… fue un día demasiado largo… no quiero perder tiempo…- dijo él y ella se rió a carcajadas.

Kate le obedeció y a los pocos minutos estaban acariciándose y besándose en la cama, casi sin tomarse respiro.

Hicieron el amor intensamente, sin pausas y luego, exhaustos, como ella supo que estarían, se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

Kate cerró los ojos y pensó que se quedaría dormida, tenía algo de hambre, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse…

Rick se apoyó sobre su codo y la miró con los ojos centelleantes.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-No se… quizás no quería parecer desesperada…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Pero lo estabas… ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-Bueno… la idea es intentar dominarme… que esto sea natural… sin presiones.

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo y jugó distraídamente con una hebra de su cabello- yo espero que esta necesidad que tenemos uno por el otro dure toda la vida… pero la realidad es que lo más probable es que dentro de un tiempo… no se cuanto, nos tranquilicemos un poco y todo sea más calmo… y me parece que sería muy bueno que pudiésemos disfrutar todas las etapas…

-Suena bien… pero si hiciésemos eso, no podríamos estar a salvo durante las horas de trabajo…

-Es cierto… aunque siempre tenemos la hora del almuerzo…- dijo y ella tomó su mano y besó sus dedos.

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus labios con ternura.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

-¿Hay algo para comer?

-Traje algunas cosas para que podamos cocinar…

-¿Cocinar?- preguntó ella.

-Nada tan elaborado… pero podría resultar estimulante hacerlo juntos…- dijo él y ella alzó la ceja.

-¿Hay algo que tu mente sucia no relacione con el sexo?- dijo ella simulando fastidio.

-Yo no dije nada de sexo… hablé de estímulo… y me refería a que nos haría bien como pareja… porque, Kate… somos una pareja…- dijo y ella se sonrojó.

-Bien… vamos a ver qué trajiste…- dijo y se levantó de un salto.

Fueron a la pequeña cocina y Rick abrió las alacenas, sacó algunas especias y algo de carne y verduras de la heladera…

Rick comenzó a cortar la carne en trozos y preparó una olla con especias y algo de aceite, en donde la carne comenzó a cocinarse.

Kate se entretuvo picando verdura y cuando terminó, él se colocó tras ella y besó su cuello mientras ella volcaba las verduras en la olla…

-¿Un poco de vino?- le ofreció él.

-Sí… pero lo tomaré durante la cena…- dijo y lo tomó de los hombros, acercando su cuerpo al de él

-¿Acaso tienes planes para pasar el tiempo hasta que la comida esté lista?-le dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Algo así…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio provocativa.

-Me pregunto por qué piensas que soy yo el que tiene la mente sucia…- dijo cuando ella lo empujaba hacia el sillón…

Una hora más tarde, Rick alzó la copa y ella sonrió. Acababan de terminar de comer, y él quería hacer un brindis…

-Por la primera noche del resto de nuestras vidas…- dijo él.

-Finalmente…- dijo ella emocionada y chocaron las copas, y luego tomaron sin dejar de mirarse…

Kate no pudo evitar pensar que quería estar así durante el resto de su vida… y que cuando tuviera posibilidad, se lo haría saber a él…

* * *

**Qué tal les pareció? Sigo? Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

A la mañana siguiente, Kate se acurrucó en brazos de Rick cuando sonó el despertador, realmente no tenía ganas de otra cosa que de quedarse con él.

Toda la vida, su trabajo le había resultado lo suficientemente interesante como para quedarse noches en vela por necesidad o también por obsesión… pero ahora, Kate sentía que había algo más… y eso la hacía infinitamente feliz.

-Buenos días…- le dijo sonriente y él la miró con ternura.

-Buenos días…- le contestó y la abrazó un momento más, con la idea de memorizar la sensación de su cercanía y no extrañarla tanto durante el día.

-¿Compartimos la ducha antes de irnos?- le preguntó y él alzó la ceja.

-Solo si me prometes que no te propasarás conmigo, detective Beckett…- le contestó divertido.

-Qué aburrido- dijo y sonrió.

Tomaron la ducha juntos e intentaron que las cosas no pasaran a mayores porque realmente no tenían mucho tiempo.

Eligieron llegar juntos ese día y, contrariamente a lo que creían, nadie hizo comentarios. Alguna vez Rick había pensado que las cosas serían así… al principio, cuando los demás se percataran de que había algo entre ellos, estarían atentos, pero luego, se aburrirían de comentar y todo volvería a la normalidad…

Y esta vez fue el turno de Kate de no poder reprimirse. Y más allá de que sus manifestaciones no eran tan evidentes como lo habían sido las de Rick el día anterior. Él se divirtió observándola, maravillado de conocer este nuevo lado de su personalidad, casi al borde de la desesperación, y todo causado por la relación secreta que mantenían…

Y es que Kate aprovechaba cualquier diálogo para acercarse más de la cuenta, pasaba cerca de él, lo miraba mientras intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo e intentaba todo el tiempo que los dejasen solos, no para hacer nada, sino para poder mirarlo y disfrutarlo sin testigos…

Cuando la hora del almuerzo estaba cerca, y mientras Ryan y Esposito revisaban algunos datos, Kate lo miró de reojo a Rick y suspiró.

-Me muero de hambre ¿vamos a comer?- le dijo y ambos detectives la miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Tú te mueres de hambre? ¿A esta hora?- dijo Espo.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Vamos a almorzar, Castle…- dijo y él se levantó divertido.

Subieron al ascensor y ella se mantuvo mirando al frente sin hablar. Rick la miró de costado y apenas sonrió, quería saber qué había planeado.

Salieron a la calle y ella abrió el auto y antes de que él cerrara la puerta, arrancó.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Él la notó tensa. Al rato, llegaron a su refugio secreto y Rick sonrió.

Kate se bajó del auto y él la siguió. Y cuando entraron al departamento, ella se arrojó en sus brazos y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Rick la apretó en sus brazos y la sintió distinta. No es que no quisiera tenerla así pero se imaginaba otra cosa.

Minutos después, cuando ella se separó de él, lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Sí…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Estar aquí contigo…

-Bien… aquí nos quedaremos…

-Sí…- dijo ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kate? De alguna manera siento que estás incómoda…

-No es eso… es que me rebelo contra la necesidad que tengo de estar contigo… no porque no me guste, sino porque se me hace difícil de no manifestar…

-Kate… si decidimos guardar el secreto no fue para torturarnos…

-Lo sé… pero en este momento, siento que te necesito cerca y me pesa no poder acercarme tanto…

-Entonces, acércate… que todos se enteren de la forma más natural… no quiero que te reprimas… obviamente, y aunque me encantaría, no podremos ser "tan" demostrativos, pero una caricia, un abrazo, incluso un beso, no será tan malo…

-¿Te parece?- preguntó ella pensativa.

-Estoy seguro… total, no tenemos nada que ocultar, ni tenemos por qué dar explicaciones…

-Bien…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Quieres volver?

-¿Ahora?- dijo y acarició su pecho mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

-No se… ¿qué quieres hacer entonces?- le dijo y la miró expectante.

Kate se acercó a su oído y murmuró en tono bajo y grave.

-Quiero quitarte toda la ropa y besar cada milímetro de ti…- dijo y lo sintió temblar un poco.

-¿Crees que yo podría hacer lo mismo contigo?

-Existe la posibilidad…- dijo ella y él sonrió- si te quedan fuerzas luego de que termine contigo…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó un momento. Ella sonrió y lo besó luego.

No se detuvo hasta que le quitó toda la ropa y, aún vestida, se tomó su tiempo para explorar y memorizar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

En varias oportunidades, Rick estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero ella lo mantuvo al borde todo el tiempo.

-Dios mío, Kate… es tardísimo…- le dijo en tono bajo y excitado cuando casi no podía soportar más.

Kate lo miró y sonrió. Se quitó la ropa mientras él la observaba y se colocó sobre él que la esperaba ansiosa.

El clímax les llegó muy rápido. Pero el juego previo había durado una eternidad. Aún agitados, continuaron besándose hasta que terminaron de relajarse.

Sin dejar de mirarse, volvieron a vestirse y tuvieron tiempo para algunas caricias más antes de irse.

Cuando estaban por entrar al ascensor, él tomó su mano y ella sonrió.

-¿A qué no te animas a salir de aquí tomados de la mano?- le dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Realmente quieres hacerlo no?- dijo ella y apretó su mano.

-Cinco pasos al salir del ascensor…- agregó él.

-Hecho…- dijo ella y lo miró achicando los ojos, aceptando el desafío.

Las puertas se abrieron y Kate inspiró hondo. Había gente por todos lados. Rick apretó su mano y salieron.

Caminaron los cinco pasos y luego ella lo soltó con suavidad y lo miró de reojo.

-¿Viste? El mundo no se detuvo…- le dijo sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, por supuesto que el mundo no se detendría…

-Beckett… Castle… a mi oficina…- dijo Montgomery y ella lo miró con desesperación…

* * *

**Ops! Me parece que se complicó un poco, no? Veremos que pasa... aunque no falta mucho para que termine! Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando Montgomery cerró la puerta de su oficina y se volvió para mirarlos, los vio nerviosos.

-Quiero saber qué pasa con ustedes…- dijo el Capitán con seriedad.

-Señor… ¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó Kate con pánico.

-Me refiero a lo que pasa… no creo que puedan subestimarme tanto… yo me doy cuenta de las cosas… y si bien me pondría feliz por ustedes, creo que deberían regularizar la situación… ¿me explico?

-Capitán…- dijo Rick y suspiró, miró a Kate de costado, que intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas sin éxito- la detective Beckett y yo… Kate y yo… hemos iniciado una relación…

-Bien… entiendo…

-Lo que ocurre es que esto… es muy reciente… apenas nos estamos acostumbrando a la idea… - dijo Kate cuando encontró su voz.

-Lo entiendo detective… en ningún momento los indagué por una cuestión de chusmerío barato… esto tiene que ver con el desempeño de ambos en el trabajo…

-¿Usted cree que nuestro desempeño no es el adecuado?- preguntó Kate.

-No es eso… pero los he visto algo distraídos… más que de costumbre… y creo que si blanquean esta situación, que me gustaría aclarar que me pone muy feliz, quizás puedan distenderse y dedicarse a lo que deben…

-Bien…- dijo Rick- ¿entonces no es necesario que yo deje de colaborar con el departamento?

-No veo cuál sería el inconveniente mientras se mantengan profesionales y haciendo su trabajo…

-Señor… ¿acaso olvidó la clausula que dice que no pueden existir relaciones personales entre compañeros?

-Detective… Kate…- dijo y sonrió- ¿ese era el problema?

-Por supuesto… usted sabe que Castle ha sido y es de gran ayuda en los casos que he resuelto… no quisiera hacer peligrar eso…

-Me parece bien que pienses así… pero tú y Castle no son compañeros… quiero decir, lo son, pero él no es policía… por lo tanto las reglas no se aplican de la misma forma… tienen eso a favor…

Rick deslizó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con Kate, que los apretó con nerviosismo.

-En lo que a mí respecta, quiero felicitarlos y desearles suerte… y también pedirles que no mezclen sus cosas personales para que esto siga funcionando como hasta ahora… seamos sinceros… esa es una regla un tanto absurda… lo que quiero decir es que a veces, es peor la tensión que se crea entre compañeros cuando las cosas no se resuelven… que cuando sí… pero todo depende de la forma en que ellos se manejen… y creo que este es el caso…

-Gracias, señor…-dijo Kate y suspiró aliviada.

-Ahora… vayan a trabajar… y quédense tranquilos… tienen mi apoyo…

Kate salió de la oficina del Capitán y sintió que le temblaban las piernas. El fantasma más grande entre ellos, que era la prohibición, se había solucionado… ahora nada les impedía vivir su historia.

Caminó hacia la sala de descanso y él la siguió en silencio. Cuando llegó se apoyó en la mesa y suspiró.

-Dios… Castle…- dijo Kate mirando hacia abajo, tratando de reponerse- pensé que no sobreviviría a esa reunión…

-Montgomery es un buen tipo… yo sabía que tendríamos su apoyo…

-Bueno… sí… pero la verdad es que hasta no oírlo de sus labios, tenía dudas…- dijo y levantó la vista, mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de sonreír.

-Ya pasó, amor…- dijo y extendió sus brazos, permitiendo que Kate se fundiera en ellos por un momento…

Kate se tomó un rato aprovechando su cercanía y suspiró cuando se separó y lo miró a los ojos, un poco más cerca de lo que el lugar donde estaban debería permitirles.

-Me moriría si no te tengo…- le dijo ella dulcemente y vio algunas lágrimas en los ojos de él.

-Kate…

-No… no… ahora no… vamos a trabajar…

Rick le hizo caso y el día continuó sin sobresaltos. El trabajo fue abundante y cada tanto, Rick le hizo saber que estaba a su lado, con una mano en su hombro o simplemente un roce de su cuerpo con el de ella, no en un sentido sexual, sino tierno…

* * *

Al terminar el día, Rick la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y caminó con ella hacia el ascensor. Montgomery salió de su despacho y les sonrió sin decirles nada. Kate se sintió aliviada de tenerlo como aliado.

Fueron directamente a la casa de ella, Kate extrañaba sus cosas, a pesar de que cuando estaba con él en su refugio, también lo pasaba muy bien…

Cocinaron algo para cenar y miraron una película…

-Rick…- le dijo ella cuando él besaba tiernamente sus hombros, mientras la abrazaba por detrás, luego de haber masajeado su cuello.

-¿Mmm?- contestó él sin abandonar su tarea.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Dime…- dijo él y la soltó, reposicionándose para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Creo que sería mejor hacerlo oficial…- dijo y se mordió el labio, sabía que él prefería mantener su relación en reserva.

-Bien… si es lo que tú prefieres…- dijo él relajado.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué prefieres?

-Yo te dije que prefería mantenerlo un tiempo para nosotros… pero no veo porqué tendríamos que esconderlo… estamos bien… felices…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Por supuesto… seré la envidia de la 12…- dijo y besó la punta de la nariz de ella.

-Castle…- dijo ella y rió con ganas.

-No quiero que pases más nervios por cosas sin importancia, Kate…

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de hacerme sufrir con lo de la otra mujer que amabas…

-Lo siento… pero creo que fue necesario…- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Sí…- dijo ella suspirando- lo fue…

-¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

-¿Alexis?

-Te gusta el plato fuerte al principio…

-¿Crees que no le gustará la idea?

-¿Bromeas? Ella te adora, Kate… es más, se la pasa preguntándome qué pasa entre nosotros…

-¿Y tú que le dices?

-Lo que les decía a todos… que éramos sólo amigos…- dijo Rick y la abrazó con ternura.

-Alexis entonces…- dijo Kate y sonrió. Las dudas comenzaban a disiparse y estaba feliz por ellos, sobre todo porque Kate sabía que la que mayores complicaciones podía ofrecer en definitiva, era ella…

* * *

**Bueno, no creo que falte mucho para terminar esta historia, pero estoy contenta porque salió tal como me imaginaba y espero que todavía les guste! Gracias!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando Rick y Kate entraron en la casa de él, Rick la notó algo tensa.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate con nerviosismo.

-Entonces, intenta relajarte, amor… - dijo y pasó su mano por el brazo de Kate con ternura.

-Estoy bien…

-Alexis…- dijo Rick en voz alta.

-Aquí estoy, papá…- dijo la joven, bajando las escaleras.

Cuando Kate entró en su campo visual, Alexis sonrió.

-Detective Beckett…- le dijo e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, a manera de saludo.

-¿Cómo estás Alexis?- dijo Kate tratando de sonreír.

-Bien… - dijo y le hizo un gesto de duda a su padre.

-Lex… ¿podemos charlar un momento contigo?- le preguntó Rick.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó la chica.

-Nada malo…- dijo Rick- solo… queríamos confirmarte algo que hace tiempo venías preguntando…

Alexis abrió los ojos. Ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su padre hacia Kate, pero pensó que Kate, a pesar de que era notorio que sentía lo mismo, no se atrevería a arriesgarse…

-Alexis…- dijo Kate con una voz casi desconocida- lo que tu padre quiere decir es que… él y yo estamos… juntos…- dijo y se sonrojó.

La joven sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su padre. Ella sentía algo de celos hacia la detective, pero sabía que su papá la adoraba y se sentía feliz por él.

-Bueno… me alegro… de verdad…- les dijo y sonrió.

-¿En serio?- quiso saber Kate.

-¿Puedo decirte Kate?

-Sería lo mejor…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-En serio, Kate… tengo que admitir que siento que tendré que competir por la atención de papá… pero digamos que de todas las mujeres que estuvieron cerca de él, eres la que más me gusta…

-Te agradezco la sinceridad- dijo Kate- y te prometo que no seré un estorbo en tu relación con él…

-Gracias…- dijo la chica y abrazó a su padre.

-Gracias Lex…- dijo Rick besando su cabello.

Alexis dudó un poco en cuanto se separó de su padre y luego abrazó brevemente a Kate y besó su mejilla. Kate sonrió más distendida…

-Una cosa más…- dijo Rick y tomó de la mano a Kate- si te estamos contando esto… es porque lo nuestro va muy en serio…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Alexis y frunció el entrecejo.

-Quiero decir que… es probable que decidamos iniciar una familia… y…

-Me parece bien papá… - dijo solamente Alexis.

-Por supuesto que necesitamos tu aprobación para eso…- dijo Kate.

-Yo les puedo dar mi opinión… me pone feliz por ustedes… y me gusta que puedan proyectar… siempre me agradó la idea de tener hermanos… y aspiro a tener una buena relación contigo, Kate…- dijo finalmente.

-¿Estás segura?

-Papá… te noto inquieto…

-Esto es importante… mi relación con Kate es muy importante, tú eres muy importante, quiero hacer las cosas bien… es todo…

-Tranquilo… tienes mi apoyo… ambos lo tienen…- dijo y sonrió.

-Seguramente el mío también…- la voz musical de Martha los interrumpió.

-Madre…- dijo Rick y sonrió cuando su madre comprendió, de alguna manera lo que ocurría.

-Es muy bueno verte, Kate…- dijo Martha y besó su mejilla sonoramente.

-Lo mismo digo, Martha…- dijo Kate y no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que el inconveniente más grande se había solucionado.

-Le contábamos a Alexis que…

-¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca se decidirían…- dijo Martha y aplaudió contenta.

-Madre…

-¿Qué? ¿Está mal que lo diga? Hace años que le digo a Rick que eres la mujer ideal para él…- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Kate.

-El problema es que yo no me decidía, Martha…

-Te entiendo, querida… mirando su historial…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Madre!- interrumpió Rick y Kate sofocó una carcajada.

-Es la verdad… mujeres de todas las religiones y edades, dos matrimonios fallidos… yo me hubiese asustado también… pero por suerte, el amor prevaleció…

-Mucho… mucho amor…- dijo Rick y la abrazó con ternura.

-Bueno… amor y un empujoncito…- dijo Kate y Rick le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Empujoncito?- preguntó Alexis.

-Tu padre… me pidió ayuda para conquistar a la mujer de su vida… me hizo creer que se había enamorado de alguien y necesitaba mi consejo…

-¡Papá! ¿Por qué la hiciste sufrir?

-Te dije que se pondrían de tu lado- dijo y Kate sonrió- ¿La verdad? Fui un tonto, pero no sabía qué hacer… ella no me daba ni la más mínima posibilidad de acercarme… y creo que finalmente resultó bien…

-Eso es cierto… te salió bien…- dijo Kate y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿Cuáles son los planes?- preguntó Martha.

-No tenemos planes muy concretos… pero como le decíamos a Alexis… esto va muy en serio… quizás fantaseamos con tener una familia, estar juntos… en fin, un futuro…- dijo y Kate asintió, sonriendo.

Martha miró a Alexis y sonrió.

-Realmente se ven muy bien juntos…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y Martha se acercó a abrazarlos.

-Sé que quizás pueda resultar prematuro… pero… bienvenida a la familia, Kate…- dijo y la abrazó.

-Gracias, Martha…- dijo Kate.

-¿Se quedan a comer? ¿Pedimos comida?- dijo Martha.

Rick y Kate asintieron y Alexis se encargó de hacer el pedido. Comieron charlando distendidos y Martha acosó a Kate con preguntas sobre su infancia. Cada tanto, Rick se apiadaba de ella y cambiaba de tema, pero su madre era tenaz y no se quedó tranquila hasta que encontró todas las respuestas que quería…

Luego del café, Martha y Alexis los dejaron solos y Rick la abrazó con ternura.

-Ya pasó… y no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Siento lo de mi madre… ella es…

-Parte de tu vida… y yo le tengo cariño, Rick… tranquilo…- dijo y acarició su cara.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir?- dijo alzando las cejas.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó ella.

-¿Quién nos diría algo? Ya oficializamos nuestra relación…- dijo él.

-Es cierto…- dijo y se puso de pie- ¿me prestarás algo de ropa?

-Créeme, no la necesitarás…- dijo él y la empujó suavemente hacia la habitación…

* * *

**Ya casi estamos, me da pena, pero teniendo otras historias, no quiero seguirla mucho más, les aviso para que se vayan preparando! Gracias por seguirla!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

El ruido del arma la shockeó un poco. No pensó que él dispararía tan rápido. Y aunque todo sucedió casi en cámara lenta, se dio cuenta en seguida que ella había disparado primero.

El hombre cayó como una bolsa de papas delante de ella, con un disparo certero en el pecho. Kate lo miró y abrió la boca. Quiso gritar, quiso hacer algo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pudo moverse. Solo se quedó ahí parada, rogando que alguien más se hiciera cargo de la situación.

Minutos más tarde, aún sin moverse, Kate se puso la mano sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que explotaría.

Observó el cuerpo sin vida del asesino que no había tenido otra opción que matar para salvar su vida y suspiró. Odiaba eso. Odiaba lo que se sentía luego de matar a alguien. Si lo hubiese sabido, quizás no se hubiera convertido en policía…

Aún en cámara lenta, vio como sus compañeros se hacían cargo de la situación y dejó su arma sobre la mesa de madera lustrada que se encontraba a un lado.

Tenía la ropa manchada de sangre. También odiaba eso… odiaba el olor de la sangre, le recordaba que ella había tomado esa vida en sus manos, aunque no hubiese tenido otra opción…

Se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si ella no hubiese disparado más rápido que su agresor. ¿Qué hubiese pasado? Sacudió la cabeza.

Recordó lo que se decía que sucedía a menudo a quienes estaban al borde de la muerte… que la vida pasaba delante de sus ojos…

Recordó a su madre y a su padre, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Recordó a Rick. Se imaginó abrazada a él a la orilla del mar, el viento moviendo suavemente el cabello de ella, escuchándolo decirle cuánto la amaba. Se imaginó tomando su mano y besando sus dedos, perdida en sus ojos…

Las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas y cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, no necesitó hacer demasiadas conexiones para saber que se trataba de Rick…

Se aferró a él como si fuera la última vez… y Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo, como si realmente supiera todo lo que ella pensaba y sentía ese momento.

-Ya pasó, amor…- le dijo al oído.

Kate se separó un rato después y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. La sensación de vacío era agobiante…

-Vamos a casa…- le dijo y acarició su cara con ternura.

Kate lo siguió y él masajeó sus hombros mientras ella acomodaba sus cosas...

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kate, Rick le preparó un baño y comieron juntos. Rick la notó algo distante y callada. Había estado a su lado suficiente tiempo y ella no se había puesto así nunca antes…

Le pidió que se quedara a dormir con ella y él la tomó en sus brazos con ternura, besando su cabello y murmurando palabras en su oído…

Kate se quedó dormida y casi no se movió en toda la noche…

Al día siguiente, cuando Rick abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al verla sobre él, mirándolo con amor… lo besó sin decir palabra e hicieron el amor intensamente…

Rick siguió notándola distinta, pero no le dijo nada, prefirió respetar su momento de debilidad…

La acompañó a trabajar y se mantuvo cerca, observándola.

Al mediodía, le ofreció llevarla a comer, pero ella le dijo que tenía algo que hacer…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate se bajó de su auto y entró en un pequeño restaurante de la zona cercana a su casa y sonrió cuando vio a Alexis a lo lejos.

-Siento haberte molestado, Alexis…-dijo luego de besar su mejilla.

-No hay problema, Kate… dime en qué puedo ayudarte…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien...- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a la chica- Alexis… de verdad me da mucha vergüenza tener que hablarte de esto pero…

-¿Qué pasa Kate?

-Lo que pasa es que… tú eres alguien muy cercano a mi pareja con tu padre y… y bueno, yo estaba pensando en algo y quizás me gustaría conocer tu opinión al respecto…

-Dime…

-Hace tiempo que yo… siento cosas por tu padre… cosas muy fuertes… y… con todo esto que sucedió entre nosotros, me he dado cuenta de que él se siente igual conmigo…

-¿Lo amas?

-Sí, por supuesto...

-Porque él sí te ama, Kate… te lo digo por si necesitabas confirmación…

-Lo sé, Alexis… por eso quiero saber tu opinión…

-Kate… te lo dije el otro día… yo estoy feliz por ustedes…

-Es que… quizás todo te parezca muy rápido y lo que menos quisiera yo es afectarte de alguna forma…

-Yo te agradezco la preocupación, pero olvídate de mí, Kate… yo quiero que sean felices… te conozco poco, sin embargo estoy segura de que mereces la felicidad que mi padre puede darte… y también sé que él se merece la felicidad de la misma forma…

-Yo… he estado en peligro innumerables veces desde que ingresé a la policía…- dijo y tomó su mano, Alexis la miró intentando decodificar sus palabras- pero nunca en mi vida sentí lo que ayer cuando ese hombre me apuntó con su arma y pensé que moriría ahí…

-¿Te preguntaste cuántas cosas te hubiese gustado hacer antes de morir?- intentó comprender Alexis.

-Exacto…

-Eso es bueno… aunque no te haya pasado hasta ayer…

-Lo sé… pero tengo una idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde entonces…

-Dime…

-Quiero casarme… quiero formar una familia con tu padre y por supuesto, contigo…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Está bien, Kate… estoy de acuerdo, me parece que mi padre adoraría la idea…

-Pero yo quiero que sea ya… quiero proponérselo… no quiero perder más tiempo…

Alexis la miró con la boca abierta. Era un poco pronto, pero ella no tenía objeciones, confiaba en la decisión que tomaría su padre, por supuesto…

Levantó su otra mano y la colocó sobre las dos que ya estaban reunidas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- le dijo y sonrió.

Kate la miró con ternura y sacudió la cabeza… ya la había ayudado suficiente…

* * *

**¿Se viene una proposición de matrimonio de Kate? ¿Qué les parece?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Rick se rascó la cabeza sin comprender lo que sucedía. Kate parecía distante, desde el último caso y aunque no quería molestarla, realmente se estaba preguntando qué le ocurría… ella no solía ser así… ella a menudo lidiaba con el tema de estar al filo de la muerte muy seguido y él nunca la había visto así…

El día en el trabajo había pasado sin pena ni gloria y él le había propuesto ir a su pequeño refugio a olvidarse del mundo y ella se había negado…

Por supuesto, él sabía que ella no estaba arrepentida de estar con él, pero sin duda, algo le sucedía…

Sin embargo, la había acompañado a su casa, y había incluso advertido que ella desviaba su mirada a menudo para no tener que cruzarse con la de él…

Y al llegar a la puerta, él la había tomado de los hombros y la había obligado a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Kate? Me tienes preocupado… yo te juro que intento respetar tu privacidad, y no quiero presionarte, pero estás mal… y necesito ayudarte, como sea…- le dijo y ella lo miró con nerviosismo y esbozó una sonrisa, comprendiéndolo. No es que le gustara hacerlo sufrir, es que realmente estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que venía pensando esos días…

-Rick…- dijo ella y tragó saliva, nerviosa- necesito que confíes en mi… esto es algo que tengo que asimilar por mi cuenta… ya he hablado con quien necesitaba hablar y cuando sea el momento, hablaré contigo…- dijo y puso la llave en la cerradura.

-¿Con quién necesitabas hablar? Quiero que hables conmigo, Kate…

Kate empujó la puerta y pudo observar dos velas encendidas sobre la mesa, por lo demás, todo estaba en penumbras. Rick la siguió en silencio, un poco afectado por la conversación y casi con curiosidad por saber qué sucedía…

Kate levantó una nota de la mesa y sonrió.

-Qué dulce… es de Alexis…- dijo y se la extendió a él.

Rick la miró sin comprender y leyó la nota.

"_Kate, papá: espero que les guste la cena que les preparé, Kate me aseguró que sería una noche muy especial. Los quiero. Lex"_

Rick achicó los ojos sin comprender demasiado y Kate sacudió la cabeza. Era obvio que él no comprendía, pero tendría que relajarse sabiendo que todo estaba bien…

Kate se quitó el abrigo, aún en penumbras y cuando se dirigía a la cocina, él la tomó del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué está pasando, Kate?- dijo con seriedad, pero ella lo notó más distendido.

-Relájate, Castle… no es nada malo…- le dijo y le sonrió, besando sus labios brevemente.

Rick la miró intentando adivinar, pero sin pistas. No podía ser malo, así que intentó hacerle caso…

-¿Puedes ir sirviendo la comida? Me daré una ducha rápida y me pondré algo más cómodo…

Rick asintió y se dedicó a preparar las cosas para servir la comida. Quiso llamar a Alexis, no entendía que podría tener que ver ella en todo eso, pero no le pareció bien ponerla en el compromiso de decirle algo que lo que, tarde o temprano, se enteraría…

Y cuando acomodaba las cosas sobre la mesa ratona, la vio salir de la habitación y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Él se había imaginado que ella volvería con algún camisolín sexy, incluso con una bata, o en el peor de los casos, una de esas remeras gigantes que ella adoraba usar para estar más cómoda, pero no era el caso…

Kate tenía puesto un vestido, no de gala, tampoco largo, era corto, de un color claro que él no podía precisar aún por la oscuridad casi total y estaba descalza…

-Wow… estás hermosa, Kate… - dijo él y ella sonrió casi son timidez.

-Gracias… pensé que te gustaría…- dijo con honestidad y se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

Disfrutaron de la comida casi en silencio. Rick se sentía a gusto, pero por alguna razón, estaba inquieto, intentando saber a dónde iría todo eso…

* * *

Al terminar la comida, Rick le entregó la copa de vino a Kate y se sentaron en el sofá. Kate se sentó sobre los talones y apoyó uno de sus brazos en el respaldo, casi inclinada sobre él.

-¿Te gustó la comida?- le preguntó ella luego de beber un sorbo de vino.

-Increíble… aunque ya conocía la receta…- dijo y sonrió.

-Me imaginaba…- dijo Kate y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y ¿Cómo es que Alexis cocinó para nosotros?

-Bueno, ayer al mediodía nos encontramos para almorzar- dijo y sonrió cuando él la miró sin comprender- sí, almorzamos juntas, ¿es un problema para ti?

-Por supuesto que no… solo me pareció raro…

-Quiero tener una buena relación y me pareció que hablar con ella a solas era mejor que tenerte siempre en medio de ambas…

-Bien… me gusta la idea… y por lo que veo, ustedes se llevan muy bien…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y tomó otro sorbo de vino.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso especial a lo que se refería Alexis?

-Solo… le dije que luego de un caso como el del otro día, necesitaba relajarme aquí contigo y comenzar a valorar un poco más lo que tenemos… por eso me ofreció hacernos una cena…

-Ah… bien… por eso no quisiste ir a nuestro refugio…

-Naturalmente, ella no sabe nada de ese lugar y preferí mantenerlo en secreto…- dijo ella y él colocó una mano sobre su hombro, acariciándola con ternura y ella dejó caer algunas lágrimas.

-¿Qué te está pasando amor? Dime cómo puedo hacer para ayudarte…- le dijo y ella descansó su frente sobre el hombro de él un momento.

-Estoy bien…-dijo luego de levantar la cabeza y enfocando sus ojos en los de él- es solo que… quiero cuidar esto que tenemos… esto es muy especial para mi… y tengo que admitir que, aunque al principio pensé que era algo que me traía incertidumbre, cada día que pasa estoy más agradecida de haberte conocido, Rick…

-Yo también… te juro que yo también, Kate…

-El otro día charlaba con Alexis y ella me aseguró que tú me amas…

-Por supuesto…

-Fue bueno escucharlo de ella, que es una espectadora, aunque esté tan cerca… porque a veces uno se plantea si de verdad lo que siente es realmente correspondido…

-¿Acaso hice algo que te hiciera pensar que no te amo?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Para nada… yo puedo sentir lo que tú sientes… y siento lo mismo…- dijo ella.

-Bien…

-Rick… cuando ese hombre me apuntó con el arma…- dijo y volvieron a escapársele algunas lágrimas.

-Shhh, Kate… no hace falta que lo recuerdes…

-Ese hombre sacudió todo lo que yo tenía perfectamente armado en mi vida…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que me hizo pensar qué era lo realmente importante…

-Bien…- dijo con cautela.

-¿Y sabes qué? Lo realmente importante en mi vida eres tú…- dijo y él sonrió de una forma que ella nunca lo había visto, con una mezcla de emoción y amor.

-Me hace muy feliz que me digas eso…- dijo él y besó sus labios.

-Y por eso, hace un par de días que vengo pensando en algo y me gustaría hacerte una pregunta…- dijo y entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que el aire se le terminaba.

-Dime…- le dijo él, todo oídos, perdido en sus ojos.

-Rick… amor… ¿te casarías conmigo?- le dijo y alzó ambas cejas, expectante.

* * *

**Creo que yo estaba más nerviosa que Kate, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate lo miró expectante, el tiempo pareció detenerse, Rick abrió la boca, como si no estuviese seguro de lo que había escuchado y Kate se removió inquieta, la sonrisa que tenía había comenzado a desdibujarse…

Comenzó a pensar que se había equivocado. Siempre había estado convencida de que él deseaba casarse con ella, pero ahora… ahora todo eso se tornaba borroso, mientras ella esperaba que él diera alguna señal de que al menos la había escuchado.

-Rick…- intentó, obviamente él estaba consciente, no se había desmayado.

-¿Sí?- Rick pareció salir del sopor y la miró, con la mirada perdida.

-Te hice una pregunta… me gustaría saber qué piensas…

-¿Es una pregunta retórica o una proposición?- dijo él con nerviosismo.

-Castle…- dijo ella y sintió que se ponía a la defensiva.

-Kate… creo que tienes en claro que yo desearía casarme contigo…- le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Creo que no me estás entendiendo… - dijo ella.

-Te entiendo perfectamente… tú quieres saber si yo podría vivir contigo el resto de mi vida… y sí… por supuesto… cuando estemos preparados lo haremos…

-¿Tú no estás preparado?- dijo pestañeando como si no comprendiera.

-Creí que tú no lo estabas…- dijo él con resolución.

-A eso me refiero… por eso te pregunté si te casarías conmigo…- dijo ella comenzando a dudar.

-Por supuesto que lo haría… mañana mismo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien… no mañana, pero ¿en tres días?- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

-Entonces sí me estás proponiendo casamiento…- dijo y abrió la boca.

-Es lo que hago… o intento hacer - dijo y se sonrojó de timidez.

-¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?- insistió él.

-Si sigues preguntando, puede que me arrepienta…- el tono más distendido de Kate lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Me darás un anillo?- le dijo y sonrió.

-No, en eso soy muy clásica…- dijo ella y miró hacia otro lado.

-No parece…- dijo y le quitó la copa de la mano y la apoyó junto a la suya sobre la mesa.

-Castle…- dijo algo exasperada.

-Entonces… en tres días…- dijo y asintió en silencio.

-Sí…- dijo ella, todavía nerviosa- ¿entonces?

-¿Entonces, qué?

-¿Es una broma?- dijo achicando los ojos.

-Sí, sí… por supuesto…- dijo y la miró con emoción.

Kate sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban y lo abrazó con fuerza. Rick la sostuvo en sus brazos y la sintió llorar. La dejó descargarse un rato, ella se lo agradeció en silencio.

Cuando por fin se separó de él, lo miró a los ojos.

-Fue raro ¿no?

-Fue increíblemente tierno…- dijo él y besó su frente - y… ¿cómo fue que conseguiste que fuera tan pronto?

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo, Castle?- le preguntó juguetona.

-No, en serio…

-Tengo mis contactos en la justicia…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

-Abuso de poder… - dijo y sonrió con malicia- me encanta… ¿crees que podríamos jugar un poco a eso?

-Créeme, no te gustaría que abusara de ti…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pues yo creo que lo disfrutaría mucho…- insistió él y deslizó una mano por debajo de su remera, a la altura del abdomen y ella inspiró hondo.

-Yo creo que disfrutaría mucho si en este instante te quitara toda la ropa y besara cada centímetro de ti…- dijo ella con los ojos encendidos.

-Pues, vamos entonces…- dijo él e hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-No… aquí mismo…- dijo ella con firmeza y aunque él quiso argumentar, no pudo.

Rick se quedó estático unos segundos y Kate se inclinó y desabotonó su camisa mientras lo besaba en los labios, provocándolo, jugando con él.

Cuando la camisa desapareció, Kate continuó besándolo mientras lo acariciaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos estaban desnudos y Rick se enfocó en ella, que lo miraba como si fuera un depredador con su presa.

Kate se colocó sobre él y descendió para tomarlo lentamente. Rick echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobrepasado por la sensación…

Ella lo miró desde arriba con una mirada casi felina. Él atacó su pecho y fue el turno de ella, de echar la cabeza hacia atrás…

Y cuando pudo juntar fuerzas, Kate volvió a mirarlo y comenzó a moverse con ritmo parejo. Sus ojos en los de él, que abandonó su tarea para mirarla…

-Oh, Castle…- dijo casi en trance- dime por qué me vuelves tan loca…- terminó y él la tomó de la cadera, marcando él mismo el ritmo.

-Porque así debe ser…- dijo él con voz grave.

Al terminar, cuando pudieron recuperar las fuerzas, él la llevó a la habitación y durmieron abrazados.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras se preparaban para ir a trabajar, Alexis los sorprendió al ir de visita para desayunar con ellos. Rick sonrió al verla y Kate la abrazó con ternura.

-¿Y?- preguntó Alexis con curiosidad- ¿les gustó la comida?

-Siempre es muy rico todo lo que haces, pero esta vez, te salió aún mejor…- dijo Rick y la abrazó.

-Creo que tiene que ver con la compañía…- dijo Alexis y le guiñó el ojo a Kate.

-Puede ser…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se casan o no?- preguntó la chica y Rick miró a Kate sorprendido.

-¿Ella estaba al tanto?- preguntó él con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo siento… ¿te molesta?- dijo ella y Alexis tomó sus manos y sonrieron con complicidad.

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo Rick todavía sorprendido.

-Sólo… me pareció que tenía que conversar con Alexis y preguntarle su opinión… más allá de nuestro amor, yo creo que ella es muy importante en nuestras vidas y no la quise dejar de lado…

-Y ella… está de acuerdo…- concluyó Rick.

-¿Qué te parece? Estoy feliz por ustedes, papá… - dijo Alexis- dime Kate… ¿puedo ayudarte a elegir tu vestido?

-Me encantaría… pero no tenemos mucho tiempo…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Cuándo será? ¿Ya pusieron una fecha?

-En tres días…

-¿Tres días?- dijo Alexis con los ojos muy abiertos- pero… ¿cómo haremos para organizar todo en tres días?

-No hay tanto que organizar… yo quiero algo sencillo… la familia, los amigos… nadie más… y por supuesto tampoco puedo exigir un vestido increíble, sino algo que esté de acuerdo con la sencillez del festejo… Alexis, a mí lo único que me importa es estar con tu padre…- dijo y lo miró sonriente- ¿qué me dices? ¿cuento contigo?

-Por supuesto- dijo Alexis y los tres se abrazaron contentos.

* * *

**Se viene la boda! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Gracias por seguirlo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kate suspiró frente al espejo. Alexis sonrió en muestra de aprobación. Realmente había conseguido el vestido ideal para el casamiento.

Era sencillo, algo más largo de lo que ella había pensado que podría ser. No era blanco, ella odiaba todo ese cliché relacionado con las bodas. Era color marfil, se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente y aunque sabría que a Rick no le gustaría mucho eso, no era tan escotado…

Si lo analizaba, se parecía más a un vestido de fiesta que a un vestido de novia, pero ella estaba bien con eso…

Alexis terminó de arreglar las pequeñas flores blancas que adornaban su cabello a un costado y ambas sonrieron ante su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

El maquillaje era muy suave, los ojos un poco más delineados, como a ella le gustaba.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste, Alexis… realmente estoy muy contenta de tener una buena relación contigo…

-Y yo estoy feliz de ver feliz a mi padre…- dijo Alexis y besó su mejilla con emoción.

Golpearon la puerta y Jim se asomó, nervioso y sonriente.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo y Kate sonrió al verlo observarla con la boca abierta, como si nunca la hubiese visto de esa forma.

-Por supuesto- dijo Kate y extendió sus brazos para recibirlo.

-Estás hermosa, hija…- dijo Jim y la miró con ojos húmedos.

-Gracias papá…- dijo ella y acarició su cara. Alexis eligió ese momento y los dejó solos.

-Yo se que quizás esto te traiga tristeza, pero debo decirte que te ves igual a tu madre, especialmente hoy…- dijo y Kate sonrió, luchando por no llorar, la emoción era muy intensa.

-Es lo más lindo que me has podido decir, papá… - dijo Kate y apretó su mano para que ambos se controlaran.

-Bien…- dijo luego de unos segundos en los que se mantuvieron en silencio.

-¿Ya llegaron todos?- preguntó Kate y Jim la notó nerviosa.

-Por supuesto…- dijo Jim y la miró con curiosidad- ¿pasa algo?

-Nada… solo… estoy un poco nerviosa…

-¿Sólo nerviosa?

-Es todo…

-Te conozco Kate… puedes hablar conmigo…- dijo Jim.

-Tengo miedo, papá… tengo miedo de no hacerlo feliz… de no ser lo que él espera… de no poder realizarme a su lado…

-Pero… ¿acaso no lo amas?

-Por supuesto…

-Entonces, ¿crees que él no te ama?

-No, no… estoy segura de sus sentimientos…

-Entonces tienes que dedicarte a disfrutar… es lo mejor que puedes hacer… todos tenemos dudas llegado el momento… pero es como en el resto de las cosas… solo la vida te demostrará si la decisión fue correcta… aunque personalmente, yo creo que en tu caso, fue correcta…- dijo Jim y acarició su cara.

-Gracias papá… es muy importante que estés aquí para mi… a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado…

-Imagínate lo importante que es para mí, poder verte realizada al lado del hombre que amas…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Llegué a preocuparme mucho por ti, hija… pensé que no te casarías, que no me darías nietos…

-Bueno… el hombre de mi vida tardó un poco en llegar…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Y menos mal que te diste cuenta…- dijo Jim.

-Tardé un poco… y casi se me escapa…

-Pero no fue así…- dijo él.

-Permiso…- escucharon que Martha entraba y se quedaba mirándolos con ternura…- ah… que agradable imagen… - dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Jim.

-Gracias… - dijo Jim.

-¿Nos dejarías un momento, querido consuegro?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo Jim y luego de besar la mejilla de Kate, salió de la habitación.

-Te ves espléndida, querida…- dijo Martha y la tomó de ambas manos, para apreciar mejor el vestido.

-Tú también, Martha…

-Lo sé…- dijo Martha y ambas rieron.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-No te preocupes… no haré lo que todas las suegras hacen… amenazarte de muerte… para que hagas feliz a mi hijo…

Kate rió con ganas y apretó las manos de Martha.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Martha.

-Sí… solo un poco nerviosa… pero hablé con mi padre y me siento mejor…

-Me alegra…- dijo Martha- quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de que seas tú… no es que no haya querido a Meredith o Gina… pero nunca confié en que eso duraría… contigo estoy segura… allá lo tienes a tu Rick, muerto de la ansiedad, pensando que saldrás corriendo porque te arrepentiste…

-Eso no será así…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza sonriente, casi podía verlo.

-Lo sé… ¿estás lista?- le dijo y apretó sus manos.

-Lista…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio.

-Bien… estaré afuera… y le avisaré a tu padre… ahora sal, y si te incomoda que la gente te esté mirando, solo concéntrate en los ojos de Rick… ese tiene que ser tu único foco de atención…

-Gracias Martha…- dijo y besó su mejilla con cariño.

-Fuerza, querida… te quiero mucho…- le dijo Martha y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

Kate volvió a mirarse al espejo y se arregló un poco el cabello y el maquillaje. Jim sonrió cuando entró y asintió con la cabeza. La música comenzó a escucharse y Jim le hizo un gesto para que se acercase a él.

Jim la condujo por la escalera hacia abajo y pasaron por entre toda la gente que los miró con respeto y cariño.

Cuando Kate entró en el campo visual de Rick, él abrió la boca, sus ojos húmedos, pudo ver en ellos tanto amor que se olvidó de todo… Martha tenía razón…

Estaba hermoso, tenía puesto un smoking gris y un moño del mismo color de su vestido. Kate entrecerró los ojos y agradeció haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Cuando llegaron al altar, Rick le tomó la mano, mirándola con el mismo amor.

-Que seas muy feliz…- le dijo su padre al oído cuando la dejó en manos de Rick.

Kate lo miró con emoción y asintió. Luego, se enfocó en Rick, que entrelazó sus dedos con él y la miró de costado, mientras escuchaban lo que el ministro les decía…

* * *

**Se que quizás se hizo larga la preparación, pero Kate necesitaba tener una conversación con Alexis, con Jim y Martha... espero que les haya gustado!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Kate apretó la mano de Rick mientras oían atentamente las palabras del ministro. Oían, o eso intentaban hacer, porque la emoción era tan grande que las palabras se les escapaban.

Una vez que las palabras mágicas, luego de los anillos y sus consentimientos, fueron pronunciadas "los declaro unidos en matrimonio", Rick giró para mirar a Kate y ambos se fundieron primero en un abrazo, pero luego, él la tomó de los hombros y la besó con ternura.

-Te juro que voy a hacerte muy feliz, amor…- dijo Rick con emoción, todos los presentes los observaban, sin embargo, él solo tenía ojos para ella.

-Lo sé… espero poder hacer lo mismo contigo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Se mantuvieron uno con los ojos en los del otro durante unos segundos más y luego giraron hacia la gente y sonrieron.

Hubo un aplauso espontáneo y Kate le guiñó el ojo a Alexis, que le sonrió feliz.

Caminaron hasta que salieron de la capilla y los amigos y familiares los siguieron. Kate lo abrazó a Rick con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo él cuando se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Estoy muy feliz…- dijo ella.

Martha y Alexis eligieron ese momento para acercarse y los abrazaron con emoción. Kate sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando giró, se encontró con su padre.

Jim siempre había sido un poco corto con las demostraciones y Kate lo sabía, pero había tanta emoción en sus ojos, que no hacía falta que dijera nada más…

Poco a poco fueron acercándose todos a saludarlos y entre chistes y sonrisas, cada uno les manifestó su alegría de verlos por fin unidos.

Alexis y Martha se habían encargado de acondicionar y decorar un salón no demasiado grande ni opulento para celebrar la fiesta. Hubieran querido algo más de acuerdo a las fiestas sociales que frecuentaban, pero respetaron los deseos de Kate.

La fiesta fue muy íntima y divertida. Hubo una banda que deleitó a todos con variada música y la comida fue para todos los gustos.

Todos vieron una Kate relajada y divertida y coincidieron en que, más allá de que al principio parecían no soportarse, Castle había sido el indicado, siempre…

Cuando casi amanecía, Rick y Kate se despidieron de todos y se fueron, dejándolos todavía disfrutando de la música.

Rick la levantó en brazos para entrar a la suite del hotel que habían reservado para pasar la noche y ella se rió a carcajadas porque Rick casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

-Castle… no me has dicho nada sobre el vestido… ¿te gustó?- le dijo con la mirada encendida de deseo mientras lo veía aflojarse el moño del smoking.

-Estás hermosa… señora Castle…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y desvió la mirada un momento, deleitada cuando él se acercó y acarició su cara.

-Hermosa…- repitió él.

-Dime que esto será siempre así…- le pidió ella y lo miró.

-No será así… pero tendrás este recuerdo y eso te hará feliz…

Kate achicó los ojos hasta que comprendió.

-Yo… no puedo asegurarte que la intensidad será la misma… pero estoy seguro de que el sentimiento crecerá, Kate… de eso no tengas dudas…

-Tienes razón…- dijo y lo abrazó.

-¿A qué hora sale el avión mañana?- preguntó él tratando de recordar.

-Al mediodía…- dijo ella y sonrió al verlo bostezar.

-Bien… eso nos dará tiempo para dormir un rato…- dijo y se desabotonó la camisa con lentitud.

-¿Qué tal un poco de caricias antes de dormir?- le dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él mientras terminaba de desvestirse.

-Bien… espérame aquí, entonces…- dijo ella y luego de besar sus labios, se encerró en el baño.

Había elegido un conjunto especial para esa noche. Era color negro y tan fino y traslúcido que se sentía casi desnuda. Pero sabía que Rick lo apreciaría. Se arregló el cabello y el maquillaje y cuando salió sonriente, lo observó acostado en una posición casi cómica, profundamente dormido…

Al principio se sintió algo triste, hubiese querido que él la viese así vestida, pero estaban tan cansados que de alguna forma agradeció tener algo de tiempo para descansar.

Se acercó hacia él, que trató de reaccionar y la atrapó en sus brazos mientras respiraba audiblemente sobre su cuello.

Kate cerró los ojos mientras sonreía de felicidad. Todo le daba vueltas, había pasado muchos nervios y había tomado algo de alcohol, pero eso no empañaba en nada la felicidad que sentía…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate se despertó al sentir los labios de él recorriendo su cuerpo minuciosamente.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio inclinado sobre ella, casi venerándola.

-Siento no haber podido esperarte anoche… evidentemente estaba cansado…- dijo entre besos y Kate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para encontrar palabras para contestarle.

-Está bien… ambos lo estábamos…- dijo ella entre jadeos.

-¿Dormiste bien, señora Castle?- le preguntó él y ella sonrió.

-Perfectamente… en brazos de mi esposo…- dijo ella.

-Tu esposo que ahora, al despertarse, se encontró absorbido por tu belleza y…

-Y no pudo evitar despertarme…- terminó ella.

-¿Te molesta?- le preguntó.

-Para nada…- dijo ella sonriente y se incorporó.

Kate deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Rick y besó su cuello urgentemente.

-Eso que llevas puesto debería ser ilegal…- le dijo mientras sus manos la recorrían con avidez.

-Sería muy aburrido…- jadeó ella cuando él encontró el punto más sensible en su pecho y lo presionó para hacerla jadear de placer.

-Quítatelo…- le dijo casi con frustración.

-Todavía no…- lo desafió ella.

-Kate…- dijo él y jadeó cuando ella lo buscó, por debajo de la tela de los bóxers.

-Oh… pero mira que desesperado estás…- le dijo sonriendo ante la mirada de ruego de él.

-Si no te lo quitas te lo arrancaré y quedará inservible…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Y perderás la oportunidad de vérmelo puesto otra vez?- dijo mientras alzaba la ceja.

-Puedo comprarte otro…- insistió él.

Kate sonrió y deslizó los bóxers de él hacia abajo, liberándolo para poder acariciarlo mejor. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y lo empujó hacia atrás…

Cuando Rick quiso reaccionar, ella estaba sobre él y lo tomó en su boca casi sin pedir permiso.

Rick trató de dominarse los primeros momentos, pero cada vez que Kate lo miraba, sentía que perdería el control.

Finalmente ella se apiadó de él y luego de quitarse la parte de abajo del conjunto, se colocó sobre él y descendió hasta sentir que él ocupaba cada centímetro de ella…

-Dios…- jadeó él- me alegro tanto de haber podido descansar un poco…- dijo y ella lo miró con los ojos oscuros.

-Ahora… yo también…- dijo ella y comenzó a moverse mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Pasaron largos minutos de intensa pasión hasta que se recostaron jadeando, uno en brazos del otro, luego de un clímax compartido.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó él todavía agitado.

-Casi las once…- dijo ella y ambos se miraron con terror.

-¡Perderemos el avión!- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo y saltaron de la cama para prepararse, la luna de miel los esperaba…

* * *

**No queda mucho de esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! Gracias por seguirla!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles todos los comentarios que recibí por esta historia. Gracias por tenerle fe desde el comienzo. Realmente adoré escribirla y me apena terminarla, pero me parece lo más justo para poder darle lugar a otras. Gracias otra vez! **

**Epílogo**

Rick se levantó con la boca seca y se levantó en puntas de pie de la cama. Tenía un poco de frío y en seguida extrañó el cuerpo cálido de Kate acurrucado al de ella.

Cuando pasó por la ventana no pudo evitar admirar la vista. Estaban en un piso altísimo, la ciudad se veía increíblemente luminosa y a lo lejos, imponente, representante de la nostalgia romántica, la torre Eiffel lo observaba casi sonriendo, como si supiera que él terminaría ahí para su luna de miel con la mujer de sus sueños…

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo tomó casi de un trago. La comida que habían pedido la noche anterior estaba demasiado salada. Pero él no se sentía mal, solo tenía sed…

Volvió a la cama y observó dormir a Kate… estaba totalmente desnuda, recostada sobre uno de sus costados, una mano bajo la almohada, una leve sonrisa en sus labios, su cara mirando hacia donde él estaba, relajada, feliz…

Rick cerró los ojos y sonrió. Recordó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos antes de tomar esa increíble decisión de darse la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Recordó su mentira, la forma en que Kate lo había tomado. Lo convencida que sonaba cuando le decía a todo el mundo que ellos eran "solo amigos".

También recordó la intensidad con que se habían entregado esa noche en la cocina de la casa de ella, sin promesas, sin condiciones, solo dejándose llevar por la pasión.

En su memoria aparecieron las palabras de Kate pidiéndole que se comportara como lo que era, solo un amigo… diciéndole que estaba confundida… casi sin poder contener la electricidad entre ambos cuando estaban solos…

Y después recordó la bofetada, su mirada asesina cuando él le hizo llegar la caja con el video en donde le explicaba la verdad…

Rick sonrió y recordó la expresión de Kate cuando le había pedido matrimonio y sus nervios evidentes…

Todo había salido bien después de todo. Toda la gente a su alrededor estaba feliz por ellos y ellos también estaban felices.

Rick entrecerró los ojos y pretendió imaginarse el futuro al lado de Kate. No pudo, y eso le alegró. Porque si podía hacerlo, correría el riesgo de tener las expectativas demasiado altas, y la vida a veces no es tan perfecta como a uno le gustaría.

Kate abrió los ojos en ese momento y sonrió adormilada.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó frotándose los ojos.

-Solo te miraba… y recordaba…

-Y me cuidabas el sueño…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Algo así…

-Bien… pero estás bien…

-Muy bien, sí…

-No te cayó mal la comida…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque comiste mucho Rick…

-Solo tengo un poco de sed…

-Solo eso…

-Sí, Kate…

-Y… ya que te sientes bien…- dijo y deslizó un dedo por el torso de él, mirándolo con intención.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podríamos hacer tú y yo, a esta hora, desnudos, en esta cama y con la torre Eiffel observándonos de lejos?

-Oh, sí… tengo una idea…- dijo ella y se inclinó sobre él, besando sus labios.

Durante un buen rato, se olvidaron del mundo y luego, satisfechos y entrelazados, se durmieron juntos…

El sol los despertó horas más tarde y entre caricias y besos, se dieron los buenos días…

Desayunaron, fueron a visitar la ciudad y compraron recuerdos para sus amigos.

Se perdieron en el romanticismo de la ciudad, entre parejas y amantes. Todo olía a misterio y ellos eran felices de mezclarse, de no ser reconocidos, de que a nadie le importara quiénes eran o qué hacían allí…

Se quedaron en Paris durante una semana y cuando volvieron a New York, Kate decidió tomarse un par de días más y los pasaron en su refugio secreto.

* * *

Kate siguió trabajando y Rick se mantuvo junto a ella, hasta el nacimiento de su primer hijo, Richard Edgar, un día de invierno, un año más tarde. El parto resultó algo complicado, pero Kate se olvidó pronto de todo y al poco tiempo quedó embarazada otra vez, de la pequeña Johanna, que nació en primavera, unos meses después de festejar el primer año de su hermano mayor…

Cuando Rick y Kate cumplieron sus primeros cinco años de casados, decidieron viajar un fin de semana a Paris y dejaron a sus niños al cuidado de su hermana mayor. Alexis estaba feliz y los cuidó casi más que si fuera su propia madre…

Kate se despertó en la habitación del hotel que compartían y lo vio mirando por la ventana. Se acercó despacio y lo abrazó, aspirando su aroma…

-Solo pensaba… cuando estuvimos aquí hace cinco años, me esforcé en imaginarme un futuro contigo y no pude, preferí que la vida me sorprendiese…

-¿Y lo hizo?

-Totalmente…- dijo él y sonrió, girando en redondo y abrazándola.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a la cama e intentamos reconstruir algo de lo que sucedió nuestra primer noche en París?

-Esa es una excelente idea, sra. Castle…- dijo él y se dejó llevar, una vez más por la mujer de su vida…

* * *

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado al leerla, tanto como la disfruté yo al escribirla! Nuevamente gracias por todas las palabras de aliento, significan mucho para mí! Nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
